Just Say I Love You (BINHWAN)
by KimElin
Summary: seorang namja tampan berkarisma yang bernama kim Hanbin yang sangat sulit mengungkapkan kata cinta karena suatu alasan. membuat, sang kekasih Kim Jinhwan menganggap ia tak mencintai dirinya. namun semuanya salah!. READ THIS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Say I Love You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kim Elin**

**Cast : HwanBin**

**Kim Han Bin (B.I)**

**Kim Jin Hwan(Jinan)**

**Supporting Cast :**

**Kim Jiwon (Bobby) iKON**

**Kim Donghyuk iKON**

**Go Jun Hoe iKON**

**Shin Yun Hyeong iKON**

**Jung Chan Woo iKON**

**Yang Hong Seok iKON**

**Jung Jin Hyeong iKON**

**Genre : friendship,angst,love story,and more**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI,AU,OOC,BL,Typo**

**Length : 3 Chapter**

**Summary :**

**Seorang namja bernama Kim Hanbin yang sangat sulit mengucapkan kata cinta kepada sang kekasih, membuat sang kekasih Kim Jinhwan salah paham dan berfikiran bahwa sang kekasih tidak mencintainya. Membuat ia melukai dirinya dan hanbin secara bersamaan.**

**Cuap author :**

**Hai reader Elin disini.. jujur ini ff pertama Elin yang Castnya iKON. Kenapa Elin pilih iKON? Karena elin nggak sengaja nonton video momentnya HwanBin yang romantis bangett. disitu jadi pingin banget bikin ff iKON. Maaf ya kalo ffnya elin ngebosenin.. ya maklum elin masih pemula. Tolong komen dan bantuannya yaa...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ppyong~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Elin Present©

* * *

Chapter 1

.

. _**Why?.**_

.

Jinhwan P.O.V

Aku termenung dalam gelap. Menunggu seseorang yang juga belum pulang dari studio. Yaa dia leader kami, sekaligus kekasihku. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini ia suka sekali pergi ke studio. Bukan! Bukan aku tidak mengerti keadaanya sebagai leader yang tengah mempersiapkan lagu Debut kami, tapi setidaknya ia juga ingat pulang ke dorm setiap waktu makan malam. Aku cemas karena dia tidak kunjung kunjung pulang padahal jam dinding di Dorm kami tengah menunjukkan pukul 01.30. aku cemas, apa ia sudah makan malam atau belum apa disana ia beristirahat atau tidak..

-CKLEK-

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka, langsung saja aku berdiri dari tempat ku berjalan kearah pintu dan menemui dia. Kekasih sekaligus Leader di grupku.

"aku pulang" ucapnya setengah berbisik karena takut membangunkan member yang lain.

"akhirnya kau pulang Han..." ujarku sambil membantunya melepaskan mantel miliknya

"kau menungguku_ hyung_?" tanyanya

"iya.. aku menunggumu.. aku tak tahan kalau member di dorm belum lengkap.."ucapku sambi menuntunnya masuk.

"apa member lain sudah tidur?" tanyanya sambil menatapku

"yaa.. mereka sudah tidur.. apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku sambil melangkah ke dapur

"belum.. aku hanya makan roti tadi siang" ujar Hanbin sambil mengikutiku ke dapur

"hh.. untung saja aku menyimpankan sup miso dan bulgogi untukmu. Duduklah biar kuhangatkan makananmu.." ujarku sambil melangkah ke lemari. Namun sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingku.

"aniyo.. tidak perlu aku lelah ingin tidur.. denganmu" ujarnya dengan suara yang ia rendahkan seperti berbisik.

Aishh.. ucapanya yang menurutku cukup ambigu itu membuatku merona merah. Untung lampu dapur sedang remang remang. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihmu sendiri mengatakan ia ingin tidur denganmu? Apa itu tidak begitu ambigu?

"yaa-yasudah.. kita ke kamar" ujarku sambil melangkah kearah kamarku dan Hanbin.

_**(disini dormnya kayak yg waktu itu iKON pembagian kamar pas udah new member. Kalo ga salah dia MM ep 11 unrealesed video. Tapi disini Elin ubah kamarnya jadi ada 4. Jadi.. Hanbin sama Jinhwan sekamar, Yunhyeong sama Junhoe sekamar, Bobby sama Donghyuk sekamar sedangkan Chanwoo dapat single room)**_

Saat kami dikamar aku segera mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Hanbin. Ya sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuknya.. selepas ia ganti baju akupun berbaring bersama Hanbin di ranjang kami. Sebenarnya ini kamar Leader, aku dan Chanwoo sebenarnya sekamar dikamar belakang tapi entah kenapa Hanbin tiba tiba berkata. "_kamarmu dan Chanu terlalu sempit untuk di tiduri berdua sedangkan kamarku terlalu besar. Jinhwan hyung sekamar denganku saja.. sedangkan Chanu tidur sendiri.." _ dan semenjak itu aku tidur sekamar dan 'Seranjang' denganya.

"tidurlah Han.. kau lelah seharian ini.." ujarku sambil mengusap rambut hitam miliknya. Dia mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggangku.

"selamat tidur Hyung" ujarnya sambil mengecup bibirku singkat.

"ya.. selamat tidur Hanbin-ah.. _Saranghae_" ujarku namun hanya ditanggapi dengan diam olehnya seakan dia sudah tertidur.

Namun, aku tau bahwa dia masih terjaga.. membiarkan aku berkata sendirian.. hal itu membuat aku berfikir apa susahnya membalas perkataanku dengan mengucapkan _nado saranghae?_ Apa sesusah itu? Atau tidak hanya berujar _Aku juga_. Hal itu sudah mambuatku bahagia. Hanbin-ah.. kapan kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku?

Dan tanpa kusadari airmata itu kembali merembes keluar dari mata sipitku dan beranak sungai dikedua pipiku. Aku menangis dalam diam hingga tanpa sadar akupun tertidur.

.

.

Pagi harinya..

"Hanbin-ah _ireonnaa_.." ujar Jinhwan

"hngg~"

"Hanbin-ah_ ireonnaaa_!" Jinhwan yang mulai jengah membangunkan Hanbin dengan suara melengkingnya namun sama saja.. Hanbin tak kunjung bangun.

"_Hyung_.." tiba-tiba ada seorang namja beralis tebal dan bersuara serak yang menghampirinya

"ne Junhoe-ya?" balas Jinhwan saat mengetahui bahwa dongsaengnyalah yang memanggilnya

"biarkan aku yang membangunkan Hanbin _Hyung_. _Hyung_ ke dapur saja.. Yunhyeong mencari _Hyung_ untuk membantunya memasak.." ujar Junhoe sambil memegang pundak Jinhwan

"ohh.. baiklah.. tolong ne _June"_ ujar Jinhwan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan Hanbin.

.

"kau sudah bangunkan Hanbin?" tanya Jinhwan sambil menaruh mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng

"sudah dan ia sedang mandi sekarang.." ujar Junhoe smbil duduk

"aku heran dia susah sekali dibangunkan.." ujar jinhwan

"mungkin karena dia kecapean hyung.." ujar Bobby

"yaa.. mungkin saja.." ujar Jinhwan sambil membantu donghyuk menata piring

Dan yang ditunggu akhirn keluar dari kamarnya

"selamat pagi.." sapa Hanbn

"Selamat pagi Han/Hyung" balas para member

"duduklah Han. Dan makan Sarapanmu." Ujar Jinhwan sambil duduk.

"ne Hyung."

Dan mereka pun makan dangan Hikmat tanpa suara. Hanya ada dentingan piring yang bertubrukan bersama sendok dan garpu.

Usai mereka mereka sarapan ke 7 member berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk mendengar 'ceramah' dari sang leader

"hari ini kita punya jadwal untuk interview bersama jam 7 malam nanti." Ujar Hanbin

"interview? Bukankah kita belum debut?" tanya Chanwoo

"yaa.. kita memang belum debut tapi, kita mengisi interview untuk tugas kita atau job kita selanjutnya setelah Mix Macth" ujar Hanbin

"job selanjutnya? Job seperti apa?" tanya Bobby

"kita akan berkolaborasi dengan Winner Sunbaenim" ujar Hanbin

"WINNER SUNBAENIM? Mwoyaa!" seru Junhoe dan Yunhyeong

"berkolaborasi seperti apa?" tanya jinhwan

"emm sepertinya ini bukan kolaborasi. Lebih tepatnya kita akan melawan winner sunbaenim. Dalam acara Win:Who Is Next nanti.." terang Hanbin

"waahh.. ini pasti akan menjadi acara yang hebat.." ujar Donghyuk

"yaa.. sepertinya kalian harus mempersiapkkan barang barang yang akan dipakai nanti dan kalian tahu.. Jinhyeong dan Hongseok akan menginap di dorm ini sebentar malam." Ujar Hanbin

"jinjayoo? Hongseok akan datang? Yeayyy!" seru Jinhwan sambil bangkit

"kau kenapa _Jinan_ _hyung_?" tanya Junhoe

"aishh kau seperti tidak tau saja kalau Hongseok datang itu artinya angin segar bagi _Jinan hyung_ karena mereka pasti akan mengobrol sepanjang malam" ujar Donghyuk

"sepertinya aku harus membeli makanan untuk hari ini.. emm siapa yang mau menemaniku?" ujar jinhwan

"aku harus ke studio bersama Bobby,Yunhyeong dan Donggie" ujar Hanbin

"aku harus mengerjakan pr-ku bersama Sowoon" ujar chanwoo

"kalau begitu, _June!_ Kau ikut yaa?" ujar Jinhwan

"baik.."

.

.

**Jinhwan POV**

**.**

"bagaimana _Hyung_? Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya _june _saat kami tengah menikmati waktu istirahat kami setelah berbelanja di cafe dekat supermarket.

"dia masih seperti itu _june_.. mungkin dia tidak akan menjawabku.." jawabku sambil menatap _ice coffee blend _milikku

"jangan pesimis seperti itu _Jinan hyung.._" ujar _June _sambil mengelus punggungku

"aku tidak pesimis.. tapi, selama ini selalu saja aku yang mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku yang selalu mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta. Aku yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaanku kalau aku mencintainya.."

"_Hyung.."_

"kau tahu ku yang lebih sering mengungkapkan perasaanku.. aku yang lebih sering perhatian padanya.. bahkan aku yang sering menciumnya,.." aku mulai frustasi.. berusaha menahan airmataku yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"mungkin hanbin _hyung_ belum siap.."

"belum siap apanya? Aku tidak mengajaknya menikah _June_-ya, aku hanya ingin dia menjadi kekasihku. Apa salahnya ia berkata 'aku mencintaimu'? atau tidak sekedar menjawab 'aku juga' saat aku mengatakan kata cinta? Bukan hanya diam.. Hikss" namun gagal.. satu isakan lolos dari bibirku

"_Hyung _tenanglah.. _uljima.._" ujar Junhoe sambil memelukku

"dia.. hikss.. dia.. hikss.. dia kekasihku.. tapi.. aku seperti.. hiks.. orang lain baginya.. hikss.."

.

.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 1.00 kst sudah waktunya makan siang.. namun hanya aku dan june yang ada di dorm.

"_June-ya _tolong telfon kekasihmu si Yunhyeong suruh mereka pulang untuk istirahat makan siang.." ujarku sambil menyiapkan piring

"nee _Hyung_" balasnya kemudian duduk untuk menelfon kekasihnya.

Ah kadang aku iri dengan mereka.. mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bermasalah satu sama lain.. bisa dibilang mereka pasangan yang paling kalem di grup kami. Berbeda dengan Jiwon dan Donghyuk. Mereka biasanya rusuh di dorm ini.. entah karena mereka berdebat soal kencan, boneka, hadiah atau apapun.. tapi mereka sangat romantis dan selalu mengatakan kata kata cinta disaat apapun.. apalagi Jiwon, dia begitu menunjukkan keover-protectivenya ke Donghyuk. Kadang aku berfikir kapan aku bisa seperti mereka.. dan untuk Chanwoo, dia dan kekasihnya Sowoon itu tidak pernah putus berhubungan. Mereka selalu mengabari satu sama lain.. waktu itu aku pernah memergoki Chanwoo yang sedang menelfon Sowoon sambil tertawa satu sama lain. Mereka bercerita,beradu argumen,menanyakan tentang tugas sekolah, dan menyampaikan perasaan masing masing melalui, ungkapan kata rindu dan cinta.. aihh... Chanwoo itu seperti anakku saja.. aku selalu memantaunya. Dan tidak jarang saat ia merindukan ibunya dia memanggilku 'eomma' karena aku hangat seperti ibunya.

Aishh daripada iri dengan member lain lebih baik aku menelfon Chanwoo saja.. ini sudah telat sekali dari waktunya makan siang..

Dengan cepat aku mendial panggilan nomer 4. Tentusaja.. karena nomer 1 itu nomor ponsel Hanbin, 2 ibuku sedangkan 3 nomor ponsel _June._

"Yoboseyo Chanu-ya? Kau ada dimana?" ujarku setelah sambungan telefonnya tersambung.

"_ah.. eomma.. Chanu masih bersama Sowoon"_

"apa PR-mu sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Dan lagi lagi dia memanggilku Eomma.

"_ah.. sudah eomma.. wae kurae?"_

"kalau begitu pulanglah makan siang.. Sowoon satu apartemen dengan kita kan?" tanyaku lagi

"_ne eomma.. 5 menit aku sampai.. eomma masak yang enak? Keulgeo?"_ tanya Chanwoo padaku, ah aku tau pasti sekarang ia tengah penasaran aku masak apa..

"ah.. ne... _eomma_ masak makanan yang enak.. karena hari ini akan ada banyak tamu.." jawabku

"_jinjja? Ahh... kalau begitu Chanu akan cepat kesana.. bye eommaa.."_

Aish dasar anak itu.. selalu saja..

"_otteyo hyung? _Apa Chanu akan kesini?" tanya _June_

"tentu saja.. bahkan dia langsung berlari kesini.. bagaimana dengan Yunhyeong?"

"dia sudah dalam perjalanan katanya, karena Jinhyeong dan Hongseok _hyung_ akan menginap mereka habis menemui _sajangnim_ untuk menambahkan ranjang ke dorm kita, eum~ dan sepertinya dorm kita akan berubah sore nanti.."

"_ah.. kureupunnha"_

TING! TONG!

Ah bunyi bell! Pasti itu Chanu~ tanpa menunggu lama aku pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduk menuju ke pint

"_Annyeonghasseo._." namun aku terkejut yang datang dan memencet bel bukan Chanu tapi Hongseok dan Jinhyeong yang menenteng koper besar.

"aaaa! Seokkii Jinhyeongahh.." seruku sambil memeluk Honngseok dan Jinhyeong.

"_Hyungg!"_ balas mereka

"coba lihat siapa yang datang _june_.." ujarku sambil menarik Jinhyeong dan Hongseok masuk ke dalam dorm.

"woahh.. Hongseok _hyung! _Jinhyeong _Hyung!"_ seru _June_

"duduklah.. kalian pasti lelah kan?" ujarku sambil menarik Kursi untuk mereka berdua

"_gomawo_ _Hyung_.. yang lain mana?" tanya Jinhyeong padaku

"mereka sebentar lagi kesini" jawabku dan benar saja..

"KAMI PULANG!" suara teriakan namja itu membenarkan perkataan ku

"kalian sudah tiba rupanya.." ujar Hanbin saat ia sudah sampai di meja makan.

"kami baru saja Tiba." Ujar Jinhyeong.

"baguslah.. lebih baik sekarang kalian memakan makan siang kalian yang sesungguhnya sudah bukan makan siang lagi!" ujarku sambil duduk disisi anakku hahaha alias disisi Chanu

.

Kini ke 9 member grup iKON itu tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk kembali mendengarkan ceramah pendek yang akan disampaikan oleh sang Leader.

"jadi ada perubahan tempat kamar hari ini.." ujar Hanbin sambil menatap para member.

"kita mendapat tambahan 2 ranjang. Jadi, aku akan mulai membaginya sekarang. Kamar 1 yaitu kamar yang ditempati olehku dan Jinhwan hyung. Kini akan ditempati oleh aku, bobby hyung dan June, kamar ke 2 ditempati oleh Jihyeong, donghyuk dan Yunhyeong, kamar ke3 ditempati Chanwoo, Hongseok _hyung_ dan Jinan _hyung_" ujar Hanbin

"kamar ke 4? Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Donghyuk karena merasa kamar 4 itu kosong

"karena kamar ke 4 adalah kamar yang sempit jadi kamar itu kita jadikan tempat pakaian,sepatu dan tas. Itu juga untuk menjaga kebersihan kamar kita." Ujar Hanbin

"kenapa aku dan Donghyuk dipisahkan?" tanya Bobby yang protes karena kekasihnya tercinta berpisah kamar.

"karena kau sangat berantakan Jiwon! Donggu juga! Aku yang meminta kalian pisah kamar, selain itu Hanbin dan kau sangat sulit beradaptasi dengan June. Kalian terlihat seperti bermusuhan karena berbicara saat ada perlunya saja." Ujar Jinhwan, dan jangan tanyakan mengapa Jinhwan memanggil Bobby dengan nama aslinya, karena ia tidak terbiasa memanggil jiwon dengan sebutan Bobby. Begitu pula Hanbin yang sulit ia panggil B.I.

"ah! Kajja! Kita harus pergi ke studio sekarang. Interviewnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Ujar Hanbin sambil bangkit.

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju Van mereka untuk ke studio interview.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan kini para member iKON sudah sampai di depan studio. Riuh teriakan para Fans pun terdengar disertai dengan suara jepretan dan kilatan cahaya dari kamera para netizen,reporter maupun fans.

Karena sempitnya ruang untuk member iKON berjalan melewati para fans yang ingin mencuri perhatian mereka membuat para member iKON ikut berdesak desakan.

Tubuh Jinhwan yang kecil membuatnya agak sulit bergerak menerobos kerumunan yang terus saja mengeluh eluhkan nama para member bahkan namanya sendiri, membuatnya sesak.

Namun, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Jinhwan sesak melainkan pemandangan yang ada didepannya, pemandangan dimana sang kekasih yang seharusnya melindunginya malah melindungi orang lain.

Kim Hanbin kekasih dari seorang Kim Jinhwan yang salah melakukan suatu hal yang malah melukai sang kekasih.

Hanbin kini tengah menerobos kerumunan fans sambil merangkul dan menutupi Jinhyeong agar tidak terkena serangan yang tak terduga dari seorang Fans, tanpa memikirkan siapa yang seharusnya ia lindungi saat ini..

Disisi lain sang kekasih tengah berjuang sendiri, bertahan agar tidak mendapat tarikan dari seorang fans. Namun naas tangan mungil sang kekasih, Jinhwan terluka karena tercakar oleh seorang fans. Saat Jinhwan hampir ditarik oleh seorang fans, sebuah tangan kokoh menarik,dan merangkulnya. Berjalan dengan cepat agar dapat segera masuk kedalam studio. Pria pemilik tangan itu, Go Junhoe.

.

.

"_Gwaenchana?_" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir pria beralis tebal dihadapan jinhwan saat ini di ruang rias

"_gwaenchana_.." jawab Jinhwan

"ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan _Jinan Hyung_?" tanya Chanwoo yang duduk disamping Jinhwan

"_aniya._. Chanu-ya.. hyung tidak apa apa.." ujar Jinhwan berbohong. Bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin membuat dongsaeng yang ia anggap seperti anaknya itu khawatir.

"_Hyung_ mu berbohong.. dia dicakar fans tadi." Ujar seorang namja cantik yang tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang rias.

"Tae-_hyung_.." Jinhwan mencicit kala Taehyun member winner itu membuka suaranya

"Mwo? Dicakar?" teriakan Kompak oleh para member dan kru perias itu pun segera menggelegar didalam ruangan itu.

"kau terluka _Hyung_?!" Jejar Junhoe dan Hanbin bersamaan

"aniya.. mungkin hanya goresan.." ujar Jinhwan kemudian mengangkat tangan kananya yang terluka. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia kala luka yang terasa perih itu benar benar mengeluarkan darah. Tidak seperti dugaannya.

"astaga! Shin! Tolong ambilkan p3k di ruangan!" ujar nona Ahn sambil mengambit tangan kanan Jinhwan yang meneteskan darah.

"Baik" seru nona Shin sambil berlari memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud

"kenapa _Hyung_ bisa tahu kalau _Jinan Hyung_ sedang terluka?" tanya June

"aku tau karna tadi aku melihatnya diatas. Saat jinhwan tengah berjuang sendiri melewati para fans" ujar Taehyun sambil melirik kearah Hanbin yang tengah duduk disamping Jinhyeong

"seharusnya kau memanggilku _Hyung_! Aku sendirian dibelakang tadi" ujar Hongseok.

"aku tidak apa apa seokki.." ujar Jinhwan sambil memperhatikan nona Ahn yang tengah menempelkan plester ditanganya

"seharusnya disaat saat seperti itu kau dilindung oleh kekasihmu!" ujar Taehyun sambil melirik kearah Hanbin "namun ia malah melindungi orang lain.." lanjutnya membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi tidak enak.

"ah! Harap semua segera berkumpul karena sebentar lagi interviewnya akan dimulai" ucapan sang produser itu menetralisir keadaan membuat semua member bangkit dan berjalan kearah studio yang dimaksud.

Namun, saat Jinhwan berjalan seseorang menarik tanganya.

"_wae_?" ujar Jinhwan saat ia tau orang yang menariknya itu kekasihnya

"kau yakin tidak apa apa? Maafkan aku.. seharusnya tadi aku bersamamu.." ujar Hanbin sambil menatap kearah Jinhwan

"aku tidak apa apa.." balas Jinhwan sambil menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan sesak direlung hatinya—_kalau kau tau seharusnya kau bersamaku kenapa kau malah bersama dia hmm? Kau tau Hanbin-ah? Kau egois—_

"maafkan aku.. kita bicarakan di dorm ne? Aku tahu kau marah.. tapi kita harus profesional _hyung_.." ujar Hanbin.

"aku tidak marah hanbin-ah. Sejak kapan aku bisa marah padamu? Aku tidak pernah marah dan aku tidak apa apa.."ujar Jinhwan

"aku menyayangimu... ayo" ujar Hanbin sembari kembali menarik tangan Jinwan keluar ruang rias untuk masuk ke studio.

"aku mencintaimu" ujar Jinhwan yang kembali ditanggapi diam oleh Hanbin.

.

.

"Taehyun-ssi. Diantara semua member siapa yang paling kau sayangi?" tanya sang mc

"aku? tantu saja Seungyoon." Ujar Taehyun membuat sang mc dan penonton tersenyum sambil bergumam 'uuuu~'

"ah- Mino-ssi sedari tadi kau berbicara dengan Jinwoo-ssii terus, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" ujar sang MC

"masa depan" ujar Mino dengan ambigu membuat penonton dan Mc bergumam 'aaaa~~'

"yaa! Sekarang kita berlaih ke kehidupan pribadi member iKON yang jarang terekspose, tentu saja dengan menyertai acara ini kehidupan kalian di dorm akan lebih terekspose di kamera" ujar sang mc

"ne, tentu saja." Jawab mereka kompak

"ah, kalau begitu tolong ceritakan keseharian kalian di dorm"ujar Mc

"kami seperti _boyband boyband_ yang lain di dorm, kami tidur, makan melakukan tugas tugas dan lainya." Ujar Hanbin

"di dorm biasanya siapa yang suka memasak?"

"Yunhyeong Hyung dan _Jinan Hyung_!" ujar Chanwoo

"kalian'kan tinggal di _dorm_ pasti berjauhan dari keluarga, terutama Jiwon-ssi yang keluarganya berada di Amerika. Saat kalian merindukan keluarga kalian seperti ibu kalian apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"kalau aku merindukan ibuku aku akan menelfonya, mendengar ia bercerita dan aku akan menangis saking merindukanya" ujar Jinheyong

"begitu juga denganku" ujar Jinhwan dan Hongseok bersamaan.

"kalau aku akan meminta Jinan _hyung_ menidurkanku dengan memeluk dan menepuk punggungku. Tubuhnya sangat hangat. Persis seperti ibuku" ujar Jiwon

"aku akan menangis sambil memanggil nama ibuku kemudian tertidur" ujar Yunhyeong

"aku hanya akan berkirim pesan dengan ibuku, dan melihat fotonya saat bersamaku. Hal itu sedikit meringankan rasa rinduku padanya"ujar Junhoe

"ibuku sering mengunjungiku jadi aku jarang merindukanya" ujar Hanbin.

"aku memanggil _Jinan hyung_ dengan sebutan _eomma_ di _dorm_ saat aku merindukan ibuku, dan _Jinan hyung_ akan memanjakanku dan memukul _hyungdeul_ yang berani menjahiliku persis seperti ibuku." Ujar Chanwoo

"ibuku? Bagiku sama seperti Jinan _Hyung,_ saat aku merindukan ibuku yang berada di busan, aku akan menangis sambil memeluk jinan _hyung_, mendengar detak jantungnya dan mendengarkan ia yang mendongeng untukku sampai aku tertidur." Ujar Donghyuk

"ah! Sepertinya Jinhwan adalah member yang kalian sangat sayangi.." ujar sang mc membuat Jinhwan tersenyum

"ya, kami sangat menyayangi Jinan _hyung_, namun walau begitu tanpa kami sadari banyak yang melukai hati tulus miliknya." Ujar Junhoe

"ah? _Jinjja?" _

"iya, seringkali aku melihat Jinan _hyung_ bangun dengan mata sembab yang segera ia tutupi dengan membasuhnya dengan air dingin" ujar Donghyuk

'a-ani.. itu karna aku banyak menerima tekanan."ujar Jinhwan

"baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita akan membaca pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sudah kami kumpulkan dari para fans."

"pertanyaan pertama untuk grup Winner, 'apa kesan kalian saat melihat member iKON pertama kali?' "

"kami sangat kaget sejujurnya. Mereka masih sangat muda namun sudah memiliki talenta yang sangat besar" ujar Seunghoon

"pertanyaan kedua. Untuk member iKON 'siapa member yang paling cocok menjadi kakak,ibu dan ayah bagi kalian?'"

"bagi kami, Bobby _hyung_ sangat pas untuk menjadi seorang kakak karena sifatnya yang adil, Jinan _hyung_ cocok menjadi ibu karena sifatnya yang penyayang dan lemah lembut, serta B.I _hyung_ yang pantas jadi ayah karena sifatnya yang tegas" ujar Donghyuk

"pertanyaan ke 3 untu Mino-ssi 'siapa inisial nama kekasihmu?' aah pertanyaan pribadi rupanya"

"kekasihku? Inisialnya awalnya J dan akhiranya O" jawab Mino

"ah.. apa itu Jinwoo-ssi?" tanya sang mc

"hahaha sudah tau rupanya.." jejar Mino

"Wah?! _Jinjja_? dan pertanyaan terakhir untuk Hanbin. 'siapakah member yang paling kau sayangi?'"

"aku? aku menyayangi semua member, namun karena Jinhyeong adalah member yang paling dekat denganku membuat aku lebih menyayanginya. Jinhyeongie~ _saranghae~_" Ujar Hanbin membuat Junhoe menoleh kearah Jinhwan yang tengah menunduk.

.—_untuk orang lain kau bisa mengatakannya. Tapi untukku? Kau sangat sulit mengatakanya Hanbin._.—

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Tubuh kecil itu kini tengah berjalan sendirian dibawah hening yang diselimuti udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Ia terus berjalan menatapi nasib percintaanya yang sangat buruk ini.

Kekasihnya yang ia pikir mencintainya, menyayanginya, selama 3 tahun ia menjadi _trainee_ kini beralih. Semenjak kedatangan orang baru yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Namja itu mengangkat ponselnya, mendial nomer 2 untuk memanggil ibunya yang mungkin saat ini tengah tertidur.

Tuuut... tuuut... tuuutt...

-PIK-

"_yoboseyo nae aegi?_" suara wanita paruh baya itu menyapa indra pendengaran Jinhwan. Namja itu.

Jinhwan berjongkok disamping ayunan taman, airmatanya menetes mendengar suara sang ibu.

"_Yeoboseyo eomma?_" suaranya kini bergetar, menandakan ia ingin menangis sekeras kerasnya saat ini.

"_waeyo aegi? Eomma_ menangkap luka dalam getaran suaramu.." beginilah sang eomma mengungkapkan kata kata tenang penuh puitis.

"_eomma_, aku terluka.. hiks" kini isakan keluar dari bibir namja manis bertahi lalat itu

"menangislah sayang.. biarkan _eomma_ mendengar luka hatimu.." ujar sang ibu. Sungguh saat ini jinhwan ingin memeluk sang ibu dan menangis.. walau tidak mungkin, ia tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh ibunya.

Ia menangis, meratapi luka miliknya yang terbuka lebar, ia menangis ditemani cahaya malam yang menuntunya ketaman ini. Ia menangis sesegukan, dia sangat lemah kali ini. Dia mematahkan anggapan sang ayah yang mengatakan _'Jinhwanie namja, tidak boleh menangis! Jinhwanie kuat! Jinhwanie anak appa'_.

"_appaa_..." ujarnya memanggil nama sang ayah pilu.

"_nae aegi, gwaenchana.. appa_ disini.." suara pria yang tengah setengah abad usianya itu

"_appaa_... Jinan payah,.. Jinan menagis.. hiks.." ujar jinhwan yang masih dengan suara bergetar

"_Aniya_! hati jinan terlalu lembut.. wajar jika Jinan menagis.. luka lara yang Jinan rasakan, bagilah bersama kami. Pulanglah ke jeju _nae aegi_" ujar sang ayah.

"_eomma.. appa.. eothokkhae_? Apa sesakit ini jika mencintai seseorang?" tanya Jinhwan

"mencintai, CINTA. Diibaratkan menggenggam setangkai mawar. Kau nikmati keindahannya lalu kau rasakan sakit durinya" ujar sang ayah.

"pulanglah anakku, sudah waktunya kau melepas kelelahanmu di seoul. Kembalilah ke jeju untuk beberapa saat.." ujar Sang ibu

"baiklah _eomma_.. akan aku selesaikan masalahku, aku akan berpisah denganya kemudian kembali kepangkuan _eomma_ dan _appa_." Ujar Jinhwan

.

.

.

.

"_Jinan Hyung_..." suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran namja kecil itu

"_June_.."

"_hyung_ kemana saja? Kami sibuk mencari _Hyung_" ujar June sambil menarik Jinhwan kedalam pelukannya

"aku hanya menenangkan diri.." ujar Jinhwan

"kau menenangkan diri dengan minuman beralkohol? Kau bisa mabuk _hyung!_" jejar Junhoe

"kata _Noona_ yang kutemui, kalau minum bisa membantu menenangkan diri dan meluapkan masalah.. hik.." inhwan tersedak diakhir ucapanya.

"aku tau, kau pasti cemburu karna Hanbin _hyung_ yang berkata kalau ia menyayangi jinheyong.." ujar Junhoe sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"yaa.. aku memang cemburu"

Junhoe melepas pelukanya menarik dagu Jinhwan agar menatapnya. Namja bermarga Go itu menatap tepat di mata sayu milik Jinhwan

"_uljima.. hyung_ sangat jelek jika menangis" ujar Junhoe sambil mengusap pipi Jinhwan yang sembab

Jinhwan tersenyum, entah mengapa _dongsaengnya_ yang satu ini selalu ada di setiap ia membutuhkannya. Baik saat susah, senang, sedih, dan sakit sekalipun.

Mata sipitnya tanpa sengaja melihat gerombolan namja yang tengah berlari kearahnya . sepintas ia menemukan ide gila yang, mungkin akan turut melukai dirinya. Dia akan berpura pura mabuk dan mengakhiri semuanya disini.

"Hanbin-ahh~" ujar Jinhwan mendayu.

"Ha-hanbin? Aku _June Hyung._." ujar Junhoe yang tiba tiba gugup

"aku merindukanmu~" ujar Jinhwan sambil menarik kerah baju Junhoe.

_**(Bajunya June itu kayak bajunya mereka waktu nge dance Rocket sama Hot in Here)**_

"_hyung_ kau mabuk!" seru Junhoe karena posisinya dan Jinhwan yang sangat dekat.

"Hanniee~" kembali lagi Jinhwan memanggil Junhoe seperti itu

"_hyu-hyung_"..

-CHUP-

Jinhwan mengecup bibir Junhoe, dan mulai menjilati bibir itu. Melumatinya pelan kemudian melepasnya. Bertepatan dengan terlepasnya ciuman itu, sebuah tamparan telak menghantam pipinya.

-PLAK-

Tamparan keras yang_ namjachingunya_ hempaskan untuk Jinhwan membuat Jinhwan terjatuh ketanah.

"HANBIN!" seruan telak itu berasal dari Hongseok. Jinhwan mendongak

"_namjachingu_ macam apa kau! Saat aku tengah mencarimu kau malah menggoda _Dongsaengmu_ sendiri seperti _penggoda liar_ di klub?!" jejar Hanbin. Terlihat kilatan amarah dimatanya

Jinhwan mencelos mendengar ucapan Hanbin untuknya,. Baru pertama kali Hanbin memanggilnya dengan sebutan'namja penggoda' dan itu membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit, ditambah dengan permainan tangan Hanbin pada dirinya membuat ia semakin buruk.

Jinhwan bangkit dengan susah payah, menatap Hanbin dan Junhoe dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tanganya terangkat dan..

-PLAK-

-PLAK-

Dua tamparan mulus mendarat dipipi Hanbin. Mata Hanbin melotot melihat apa yang Jinhwan lakukan.

"kau! Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku kau masih menganggapku sebagai _namjachingumu_?! KAU LELAKI BRENGSEK KIM HAN BIN!" ucapan kasar itu melantun indah dari bibir tipis Jinhwan membuat para dongsaengnya tercengang. Kenapa sang _Hyung_ kesayanganya berbicara sekasar itu.

"kau—"

-PLAK-

Sebelum Hanbin menyelesaikan perkataan satu tamparan kembali mengenai wajah tampannya.

"tidakkah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku?! Tidakkah kau pernah?! Selama 3 tahun kita menjalin hubungan kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku bodoh! Namun aku bersabar, bersabar dengan semua perlakuanmu yang menyakitiku. Hanbin apa susahnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku! Kau tidak akan mengeluarkan biaya untuk itu! Mengatakan kata cinta padaku, bagimu sangat sulit seperti menarik roda raksasa dari batu! Tapi pada orang lain.. hikss pada orang lain dengan mudahnya kau mengatakannya!" jinhwan menangis,. Mengerang sekeras kerasnya sambil menunjuk Hanbin yang terperangah

"KAU NAMJA SIALAN YANG SUDAH MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA! YANG DENGAN BERANI AKU MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANKU PADAMU! KAU NAMJA BRENGSEK YANG DENGAN MUDAH MENGGENGGAM HATIKU NAMUN DENGAN MUDAH KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA HARI INI! TEPAT SAAT KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA ORANG YANG SELAMA INI AKU ANGGAP SEBAGAI ADIKKU SENDIRI LEBIH KAU SAYANGI DIBANDINGKU!" Jinhwan berteriak sambil menunjuk Hanbin dan Jinhyeong yang sedang menunduk.

"kau kim hanbin sialan! Yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan _saranghae_, kepada namja yang bernama Jung Jin Hyeong! Kalian dua manusia bodoh yang membuat hatiku hancur seketika!" jejar Jinhwan

"_Hyung_..." Jinhyeong membuka suaranya, namun dibalas bentakan oleh Jinhwan.

"DIAM KAU JALANG! Kau yang merusak hubungan kami! Kita selesai Kim Hanbin! Aku sudah lelah! Aku lelah bertahan disamping namja brengsek sepertimu! Kita selesai sampai sini!"

-PLAK-

Tamparan keras kembali mendarat di pipi mulus Jinhwan membuat namja itu meringis.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILNYA DENGAN SEBUTAN JALANG" ujar Hanbin

"oh.. lihat bahkan dia membela pacar barunya dan menamparku" ujar Jinhwan, sambil mengusap air matanya.

"baiklah selamat malam!" ujar Jinhwan kemudian berlari menjauhi kerumunan

.

.

"kau jahat _Hyung_, Jinan _hyung_ sedang mabuk dan mengira aku dirimu. Makanya dia menciumku. Namun dengan teganya kau menamparnya." Ujar Junhoe sambil menatap Hanbin

"kau menamparnya Hanbin.. kau menamparnya." Ujar Bobby

"aku akan menyusul Jinan _hyung_! Aku tak mau dia pingsan di tengah jalan karena tamparan keras namja brengsek dihadapanku." Ujar Hongseok kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hanbin begitu pula dengan yang lain yang langsung mengikuti Hongseok. Meninggalkan Hanbin dan Jinhyeong yang terdiam.

.

.

"_**benarkah itu Hyung? **_

_**Benarkah aku melukaimu? **_

_**Benarkah aku menghancurkan hatimu? **_

_**Benarkah semua itu?**_

_** Aku tidak tau karna itu kau melarikan diri dariku, aku tidak tau kalau karena aku kau terluka hyung. **_

_**Hyung maafkan aku.. aku memang namja brengsek yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.. aku memang hanya namja sialan yang hanya bisa melukaimu..**_

_** maafkan aku hyung maafkan aku..**_

_** walaupun aku tau kau tak akan bisa memaafkanku karena aku yang begitu bodoh dihadapanmu..**_

_** bukan karna aku tidak ingin mengatakan kata cinta padamu..**_

_**Aku sangat ingin mengatakanya.. tapi.. debaran itu selalu datang hyung..**_

_**Hatiku berdebar kencang saat aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu padamu hyung.. sungguh aku tidak berbohong kalau aku mencintaimu.. **_

_**Maafkan aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu hyung.. maafkan aku.." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC~**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MOHON REVIEWSNYA READER-NIM**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**kim elin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just say i love you**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**. trouble in problem**

.

* * *

**Kim elin©**

* * *

.

.

.

tubuh kecil itu masih terisak, di dalam dekapan Sang _hyung_. Ditepuk tepuknya bahu sang _dongsaeng_, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya sebisa mungkin.

"_uljima... uljima.._" ujar sang _Hyung_ sambil menepuk pelan bahu sang adik

"hikss.. hikss.." sang adik masih terisak.

"Jinhwanie~ _uljimaa_.. sini,_ hyung _obati luka dipipimu.." ujar sang _Hyung_ yang lain.

Ya, Jinhwan saat ini berada di Dorm para _hyungnya_. Winner. Dia datang dengan keadaan mengenaskan pipi sembab dan bengkak,rambut yang berantakan, bibir yang sedikit robek dan jalan yang terseok seok. Jinhwan mengetuk pintu dorm para hyungnya itu dengan brutal. Dan untungnya saat itu sudah lewat pukul 2 KST sehingga tidak ada para _netizen_ ataupun _sasaeng_ fans yang melihat.

Jinhwan menoleh kearah _Hyungnya_ Seungyoon yang membawa sebaskom air dingin dan kotak p3k.

"_uljima, big baby_.." ujar Seungyoon sambil mengusap pipi Jinhwan dengan kain dingin yang basah.

"hikss.. hikss.." namun Seungyoon gagal, yang ada Jinhwan tetap terisak.

Mereka semua menatap iba pada Jinhwan, kenapa namja sebaik dia harus disakiti dengan cara seperti ini. Dalam hati Jinwoo bersumpah akan memanggang hanbin hidup hidup.

"_uljima, nae aegi_.." ujar Jinwoo sambil memeluk Jinhwan. Ia tau, hanya ucapan itu yang dapat menenangkan Jinhwan. Dikarenakan suara Jinwoo yang lembut seperti ibunya.

Jinhwan memeluk lengan Jinwoo erat erat, seakan akan hanya Jinwoo bisa melindunginya.

"_Waeyo nae aegi_?" Mino mencoba mengikuti cara berujar Jinwoo. Berujar dengan lembut.

"Hikss... _Hyungg_~" Jinhwan merengek.

"kenapa pipi dan bibirmu bengkak dan sobek sayang?" Taehyun pun mengikuti, ia membelai rambut Jinhwan sayang.

"aku ditampar Hanbin,_ hyung_... hikss.." ujar Jinhwan membuat Taehyun emosi. Untung saja Seungyoon segera mengelus punggungnya kalau tidak bisa bisa Taehyun berteriak didepan Jinhwan.

"sakit sekali? _Hyung_ obati ne?" Seungyoon melembut.

Jinhwan mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukanya dari Jinwoo dan menghadap Seungyoon yang sedang memeras handuk dingin untuknya.

"_neo, mogo aniga?_ (kau sudah makan belum?)" tanya Seunghoon

"_anii_.." jawab Jinhwan

"_hyung_ ambilkan makanan.." ujar Seunghoon kemudian bangkit,

"aku ambilkan piama!" seru Jinwoo kemudian bangkit.

"aku bereskan kamar." Ujar Mino

Kini hanya ada Seungyoon, Taehyun dan Jinhwan yang ada di ruang tengah. Jinhwan sesekali meringis karena sobekan pada bibirnya terlampau sakit.

Dengan sabar Seugyoon menoleskan salep pada sobekan bibir Jinhwan kemudian menempelkan plester dibibirnya. Sementara Taehyun mengompresi pipi Jinhwan dengan handuk dingin yang Seungyoon berikan.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Taehyun

"kami bertengkar." Jawab Jinhwan.

"kalian bertengkar hingga ia menamparmu?" tanya Seungyoon.

"ya.."

"keparat!" desis Seungyoon

"akan kuberi dia tamparan milikku!" ujar Taehyun

"_andwae hyung! Maldo andwae_.. hikss.." ujar Jinhwan sambil terisak

"_waega_? Biar hyung membalasnya.." ujar Taehyun

"_ani hyung._. biarkan saja seperti ini.. memang sejak awal hanya aku yang disakiti _hyung_.. jangan biarkan dia tersakiti _hyung_, dia berharga bagiku.. walaupun aku tidak berharga baginya.." ujar Jinhwan sambil mengusap airmatanya

"kau sangat baik jinan.. aku heran kenapa dia menyia-nyiakanmu.. kalau aku jadi hanbin aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu!" ujar Seunghoon yang baru datang dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya.

"aniya.. aku tidak sebaik itu,.. aku kasar.. bahkan aku mengatai Jinhyeong dengan sebutan Jalang, kala itu. Karena aku menganggap ia yang merusak hubunganku dengan hanbin." Ujar

"apa yang kalian debatkan sampai hanbin menamparmu Jinan?" tanya Jinwoo yang datang sambil membawa piama miliknya

"dia tidak pernah mencintaiku _Hyung_.." ujar Jinhwan sambil menunduk

"MWO?!" Jinwoo kaget mendengaar penuturan dongsaengnya.

_**(disini Jinwoo sama Jinhwan Elin bikin jadi kakak-adik)**_

"jadi selama 3 tahun ini dia membohongimu?! _Namja_ brengsek!"jejar Jinwoo

"tunggu dulu.. mereka, sudah 3 tahun _hyung?! mwoya?_" ujar Seunghoon

"aish! Kupikir dia anak baik ternyata dia bisa melukaimu! Bahkan main tangan padamu! Aku berjanji tak akan memaafkanya" ujar Taehyun

"makanlah dulu, setelah itu ganti bajumu dan istirahat. Kau akan tidur denganku dan Mino malam ini. ." Ujar Jinwoo kemudian bangkit

"aku akan menelfon membermu. Dan mengurus semua besok bersama Jinwoo _Hyung_" ujar Seunghoon.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di dorm yang suram kala itu.

Semua member tengah makan dengan suasana sepi. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan piring yang bertubrukan dengan sendok dan garpu. Kala itu, tak ada satupun member yang membuka suaranya.

"_Annyeonghasseyo_!" seru seseorang.

"Jinan _Hyung_!" Chanwoo dan donghyuk segera menghempaskan peralatan makan mereka kemudian berlari kearah Jinhwan yang ada di ruang tengah.

"_HYUUNGG!_" Chanwoo berseru sambil memeluk Jinhwan yang diikuti oleh Donghyuk.

"_aigoo... aigooo_..." Jinhwan yang kaget karena secara tiba-tiba dipeluk hanya bisa berusaha menjaga keseimbanganya karena dipeluk oleh kedua _dongsaengnya _yang semok itu.

"_Hyung! Bogosipposseo!_"ujar Donghyuk.

"_aigoo.. aigoo.. Hyung_ juga merindukanmu.." ujar Jinhwan. "yang lain dimana?" tanyanya.

"meja makan.." ujar Chanwoo sambil menarikJinhwan ke ruang makan.

"wah sedang sarapan ne? aku ikut!" ujar Jinhwan sambil duduk dikursi miliknya. Dan Chanwoo dan Donghyuk yang ikut duduk.

Jinhwan segera mengambil dua potong roti dan mengoleskan selai stroberi menatap para membernya kemudian tersenyum. Membuat ruang makan yang sebelumnya dingin menjadi hangat kembali.

"hmm.. Jinhyeong-ah" panggil Jinhwan membuat para member menatap kearah Jinhyeong yang menegang.

"n-ne _hyung_?" tanya Jinhyeong

"maafkan aku soal yang kemarin ne.. aku mabuk.. hehehe.. tapi orang mabuk tidak akan berbohong.." ujar Jinhwan sambil melirik sekilas kearah Hanbin "jadi aku minta maaf kalau kemarin kata kataku terlalu kasar.." ujar Jinhwan kembali menguarkan senyumnya.

"ne _hyung_, permintaan maaf diterima.." ujar Jinhyeong

Jinhwan mengunyah rotinya dengan hikmat, tanpa menyadari seseorang menatapnya terluka.

"semalam Donggie dan Chanu tidak tertidur _hyung_" ujar Hongseok

"_aigo! Wae_?'' tanya Jinhwan

"mereka menunggu _Hyung_ pulang, padahal _hyung_ menginap ditempat winner _sunbaenim_" jawab hongseok

"kalau begitu kalian harus tidur setelah ini.._ hyung_ temani.." ujar Jinhwan

"yeayy!" ujar Donghyuk dan Chanwoo kemudian melanjutkan sarapanya.

"mereka tidak ada jadwal'kan Hanbin?" tanya Jinhwan membuat Hanbin kaget

"ya.. kita kosong hari ini.." jawab Hanbin—_biasanya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Han, namun sekarang tidak lagi.—_

Tiba- tiba ponsel Jinhwan berbunyi membuat para member menoleh kearahnya.

"ne_ hyung_?"

"..."

"_jinjja?_ Kapan?"

"..."

"besok? Ah.. baiklah.."

"..."

"nee.."

"..."

"baiklah aku akan kesana seusai menidurkan anak anak-ku hahaha"

"..."

"nee.. tentu.."

"..."

"nee"

-PIK-

Entah mengapa mendengar Jinhwan yang tengah menelfon seseorang membuat perasaan Hanbin menjadi tidak tenang, dia merasa seakan akan Jinhwan akan pergi dari sisinya..

"donggie, Chan, sudah selesai?" tanya Jinhwan saat ia selesai meminum air.

"nee.." jawab Donghyuk dan Chanwoo

"kalian harus tidur sekarang.." ujar Jinhwan sambil bangkit.

Donghyuk dan Chanwoo pun bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kamar ke 3.

"aku akan membantu kalian membereskan dorm setelah ini.." ujar Jinhwan saat melihat Junhoe,Yunhyeong dan Hongseok yang membereskan meja. Sebelum mengikuti anak anaknya ke kamar.

.

.

Kini Jinhwan tengah berusaha menidurkan para dongsaeng yang ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.. tangan kanan Jinhwan tengah mengusap punggung Donghyuk yang berbaring di sampingnya dengan kepala yang berada di atas dada Jinhwan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah mengusap rambut chanwoo

"_eomma_.." panggil Chanwoo

"ne sayang?" jawan Jinhwan

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Chanwoo

"ani.. tidak sakit.." jawab Jinhwan sambil menatap Chanwoo dan tersenyum

"bukan itu.. hati_ eomma _yang Chanu tanya" ujar Chanwoo. Jinhwan melirik Donghyuk yang sudah tertidur, kemudian mengecup kepalanya.

"ani.. _eomma_ kan kuat.." jawab Jinhwan, mencoba menahan airmatanya

"_eomma._." Chanwoo menatapnya sendu

"_eomma_ tidak bisa menangis didepan Chan, dan Donggie sesakit apapun itu.." ujar Jinhwan sambil menatap chanwoo

"_eomma_.."

"Chanu-ya.. _hyung_ sudah menganggapmu seperti anak _hyung_ sendiri.. olehkarena itu _hyung_ bisa mengerti perasaan Chan.. Chanu harus baik baik bersama Soowon begitu juga Donggie yang harus baik baik bersama Jiwon. Jangan pernah menangis di depan orang lain.. menangislah saat Chanu sendiri.." ujar Jinhwan

"hikss.." ucapan Jinhwan membuat Chanwoo terisak. Ia sadar betapa kuatnya sang Hyung yang berusaha menahan lukanya sendiri.

"chanu kuat.. Donggie juga.. jangan lemah seperti _eomma_ ne?'' ujar Jinhwan sambil mendekap Donghyuk dan Chanwoo erat.

.

.

Seusai menidurkan Chanwoo dan Donghyuk, Jinhwan berjalan keluar kamar. Namun, saat ia keluar dari kamarnya ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"ah!_ Mian hyung_" ujar orang yang menabraknya

"eh kau hanbin.._ gwenchana_.. kau sendirian? Yang lain?" tanya jinhwan

"mereka sedang jalan jalan.. oh iya _hyung_ besok kita harus ke lokasi perkemahan, karena kita harus ikut syuting/? Unrealised video" ujar Hanbin

"ah.. begitu.. yasudah, aku pamit ke YG building ada seseorang yang harus aku temui.." ujar Jinhwn sambil berlalu, namun dengan cepat Hanbin menahanya

"perlu ku antar?" tawar Hanbin "ya, kalau kau berkenan.." balas jinhwan

.

.

Jinhwan POV

,.

,.

Aku memutuskan jalan kaki bersama Hanbin, karena jarak YG building dan Dorm lumayan dekat, sepanjang jalan kami bercerita apapun.. rasanya aku merindukan saat saat ini, ini sama seperti saat aku dan dia masih trainee dahulu.. kami selalu berjalan bersama, tertawa dan lain lain. Ah.. memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku berdebar..

Namun, debaran itu segera saja musnah menjadi denyutan sakit yang luar biasa..

"Hanbin _hyung_! Jinhwan _hyung_?" ah, suara itu lagi.. tak puaskah dia menggangguku?

Walaupun begitu aku harus tersenyum padanya, bukankah dia dongsaengku? Kerabatku? Temanku dalam satu grup?

"nee Jinhyeong-ah.." balas Hanbin aku hanya tersenyum

Aku tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan itu, biasanya Hanbin hanya memanggil orang dengan sebutan 'ah' hanya padaku! Walaupun aku hyungnya! Dan juga mantan pacarnya..

Lagipula kenapa dadaku terasa se sesak ini? Dasar bodoh! Jinhwan bodoh!

"_Hyung_ kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Jinhyeong

"ah.. Hanbin menemaniku pergi ke YG building" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"_jinjayo_? Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Jinhyeong.

Aniyaaa! Kau tidak boleh ikut!

"tentu saja,.." jawab Hanbin sambil berjalan

hh.. karena tidak punya pilihan lain aku mencoba menerima kedatangan Jinhyeong, ternyata benar, kalau mereka yang paling dekat satu sama lain, benar kalau Jinhyeong lebih dekat dengan Hanbin dibanding aku.

namun, aku harus bisa menguatkan diri.. aku harus tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya hatiku.. seberapa sesaknya dadaku.. yap.. mungkin Jinhyeong namja terbaik yang tuhan peruntukkan untuk Hanbin..

"_hyung_ boleh berhenti sebentar?" tanya Jinhyeong membuat aku dan Hanbin berhenti

"_waeyo_?" hanbin bertanya sambil menatap Jinhyeong yang membuatku iri..

" aku ingin membeli eskrim _hyung"_ ujar Jinhyeong.

Aku menatapnya datar, apa lagi yang akan dibuat oleh anak ini?

"eskrim? Ah! Ya! Aku ingat kalau kau suka eskrim coklat iya kan?" jejar Hanbin

"nee.. nan _johaesseo_" balas Jinhwan

"akan kubelikan untukmu dan Jinan _hyung_" ujar Hanbin sambil melangkah pergi.

Aku heran kenapa Hanbin menjadi bersemangat di dekat anak ini.. yaa mungkin dia sudah menempatkan hatinya di namja yang kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri..

Ahh,.. sakit itu datang kembali, saat aku mengingat perlakuannya padanya dan padaku. Sangat berbeda.. kurasa dengan anak ini Hanbin merasa lebih hidup.. dia bahkan meluangkan waktunya untuk Jinhyeong.. sedangkan waktu bersamaku.. ia biasa saja, ia jarang tertawa dan selama 3 tahun ini aku tidak pernah berkencan denganya.. dia selalu punya urusan saat kita menyepakati untuk kencan..

Sadarlah Kim Jin Hwan! Hanbin sudah memiliki hidup baru, bersama dongsaengmu.. kau tidak perlu bermimpi lagi sekarang karena semunya sudah jelas..

"Hanbin_ hyung_ baik sekali.." ujar Jinhyeong tiba tiba, membuatku sadar.

"dia perhatian sekali padamu." Ujarku, jujur saja ucapan itu hanya paksaan.. aku tengah menahan rasa sakitnya sekarang...

"eh? _Hyung.._ maksudku.."

"kudengar, saat aku mabuk aku mengatakan bahwa hubunganku dan Hanbin selesai kan?" tanya ku. Ia mengangguk

"_kurae_, dia milikmu sekarang Jung." Ujarku. Aku ingin menangis sekarang.. hatiku erasa tertusuk dan terbakar..

"Jinhyeong-ah ini untukmu.." ujar Hanbin. See bahkan dia tidak memberikan eskrimnya kepadaku terlebih dahulu.. secepat itukah?

"hyung aku tidak tau eskrim apa yang kau sukai, jadi aku kembali kesini untuk menanyakanya.." ujar Hanbin. Bahkan kau tidak tau apapun tentangku Hanbin-ah..

"_gwaenchanayo_, tidak usah kajja.." ujarku sambil terus melangkah..

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tampak mengobrol dengan asik. Bahkan mereka tidak menganggap ada aku disini.. ternyata benar.. ia tidak mencintaiku..

"hahaha,.. itulah yang membuatku menyayangimu" ucapan Hanbin membuatku mencelos.

Kau menyayanginya.. Hanbin-ah.. dan aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi disini.. aku meneteskan airmata sebelum aku menghapusnya kembali. Aku menoleh kearah mereka yang masih setia mengobrol.. aku tersenyum..

Ya.. aku hanya mengganggu mereka. Kuangkat tanganku untuk memanggil taksi. Melihat taksi yang mendekat mereka menoleh kearahku.

"sepertinya aku mengganggu kencan kalian, bersenang senanglah.." ucapku sambil menahan linangan air mata di pelupuk mataku.

Aku segera memasuki taksi dan menyuruhnya ke YG building yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kututup kedua kelopak matakumembiarkan air mata yang kutampung mengalir di pipiku.

Hanbin-ah apa mencintaimu sesakit ini rasanya?

.

.

.

Author POV

Jinhwan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya masuk kedalam ruangan Jang sajangnim. Ia mencoba tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ia lewati meski sebenarnya hatinya kini ter iris iris.

"ah.. _Wasseoyo_" ujar sajangnim saat melihat Jinhwan yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"nee _sajangnim_" balas Jinhwan

"duduklah" ujar yang sajangnim. Jinhwan pun duduk.

"jadi? Ada apa Jinhwan? Jinwoo dan Seunghoon memintakan izin untukmu pulang ke jeju" ujar sajangnim

"begini_ sajangnim_, appa dan eomma sakit, mereka memintaku untuk pulang ke jeju" ujar Jinhwan—_tapi, sebenarnya aku pergi untuk menghindarinya—_

"kalau begitu aku memberimu keberangkatan lusa, appa dan eommamu sangat penting. Bersiaplah.. besok sore Shin, yang akan mengantar tiketnya padamu." Ujar sang sajangnim.

"ne sajangnim gomawo"ujar jinhwan kemudian bangkirt keluar ruangan.

.

.

"nan _gwaenchana_?" tanya Seunghoon saat melihat wajah Jinhwan yang ditekuk

"_gwaen_—"

"_gokjimal_! Aku tau kau berbohong.."potong Seunghoon.

Saat ini Jinhwan tengah berada di sebuah cafe di dekat agency mereka. Jinhwan kala itu menelfon Seunghoon untuk menemaninya sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Saat Seunghoon tiba bukanya disambut dengan senyum manisnya Jinhwan malah terlihat murung karena menekukkan wajahnya.

"cepat sekali dia melupakanku.." ujar Jinhwan

"hah? Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Seunghoon

"Hanbin.." ucap Jinhwan sambil menunduk

Seunghoon merasa iba dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini, sudah sangat lama ia menjalin hubungan bersama namja bernama Hanbin namun selama itu pula ia disakiti namun tetap memaafkan. Terkadang, Seunghoon berfikir terbuat dari apa hati namja didepannya ini?

"Jinhwan-ah?" panggil Seunghoon mmbuat Jinhwan menoleh

"lihatlah orang lain.. lihatlah orang lain yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan selalu menyayangimu, jangan hanya melihat kearahnya dia hanya bisa melukaimu, lihatlah orang lain Jinan" ujarnya

"hyung... aku..."

"_saranghae_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jinhwan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, pernyataan cinta yang di ungkapkan oleh Seunghoon tadi pagi berputar dikepalanya bak film dokumenter.

Ia tidak tau harus memberi jawaban apa pada Seunghoon. Ia takut kalau jawabanya salah dan menyakiti perasaan seunghoon.

"Chanu-yaa?" panggil Jinhwan

"ndee?" balas Chanwoo

"apa yang kau lakukan kalau sedang bingung menentukan sebuah pilihan?" tanya Jinhwan

"aku? tidur, dan saat bangun apa yang pertama aku pikirkan itulah pilihan.." ujar Chanwoo

"ah begitu..."

"wae?"

"_aniya._." ujar Jinhwan kemudian menutup matanya dan tidur.

.

.

.

"_Keumanhae!_!" ujar namja berwajah halus

"_wae_?" balas namja manis

" Jung Jin Hyeong!" bentak namja yang satunya

"wae Hongseok _hyung_? Apa alasanmu menyuruhku berhenti? Aku memang menyukai Hanbin! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghalangi!" ujar namja bernama Jinhyeong.

"sadarlah Jinhyeong! Kau melukai semua orang! Kau boleh bersembunyi dibalik wajah polosmu yang tanpa dosa dihadapan mereka tapi dimataku kau sama liciknya dengan ular!" ujar Hongseok.

Saat para member tengah menikmati tidur malamnya Hongseok dan Jinhyeong malah berdebat di taman belakang dorm .

Mendengar perkataan Hongseok yang terdengar sangat kurang ajar membuat Jinhyeong mendidih.

"apa urusanmu?! Urus saja urusanmu! Ini urusanku." Jejar Jinhyeong

"berhenti Jinhyeong kau menyakiti banyak orang.."

"kau tidak akan mengerti hyung, jika kau yang merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.. rasa ingin memiliki itu begitu kuat hyung.. aku tidak akan melepaskan Hanbin hyung begitu saja." Ujar Jinhyeong sambil berlalu.

Hongseok terdiam memegang dada kirinya yang terasa begitu nyeri,.

"sadarlah Jinhyeongie.. kau melukai Jinhwan _hyung,_ Hanbin..

..

Dan aku"

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

**TBC!**

.

.

.

Maaf yah... Elin lama updatenya.. soalnya elin ada testing masuk kampus baru, nah Elin masuk universitas Chunghak di korea, karena sulitnya mendapat waktu jadi elin susah ngelanjutin ffnya, sekali lagi maaffff.

.

.

Untuk para reviews..

.

**Eunkim**

Hahaha iya ini udah di lanjut maaf chap ini pendek ya.. aku nggak tau luh kalo ff ini bisa bikin kalian nangis,.. astagah,.. maaf.. hehehe..

Hahah iya ini juga udah di lanjut, iya nih elin agak susah menyusun bahasanya karena elin suka blank kalo bahasa indo. Nanti elin beli kamus bahasa indonesia buat ngeperbaikin bahasanya, makasih buat reviewsnya..

**Fujobaby**

Gomawo, hahaha belum tentu happy ending yaa... iya nanti kalo elin udah keterima di universitas yang baru elin bakalan update kilat.

**Shiningxiu**

Gomawo.. hahaha awal awalnya Jinan bakalan elin sakiti terlebih dahulu.. hahaha/ketawa nista/ maaf.. jangan jadi siders yaa... kan kasian elin ffnya dibaca tapi yang lain jadi siders, yekan? Hahaha.

**fyRraiy**

iya ini udah update petir dek..

**dorkyeol**

elin aslinya bukan orang indo, mamanya elin orang busan asli. Elin Cuma jadi imigran 10 tahun di indo. Jadi elin nambahin bahasa korenanya maaf kao nggak ngerti.. hehehe iya nanti elin kurangin deh kosakatanya.. maaf ya,,,.. keep reviews..

.

.

.

**HAI SIDERS TOLONG TOBATLAH! TINGGAL KLIK KOTAK REVIEWS DIBAWAH INI DAN BERI KOMENTAR KALIAN AKAN DAPAT PAHALA! HAHAHA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just say i love you**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**. trouble in problem 2**

**.**

* * *

**Kim elin©**

* * *

.

.

"_Hanbin-ah saranghae..." ucap seorang namja kecil yang tengah memainkan kakinya_

"_eh?" namja yang dipanggil Hanbin itu menoleh menatap namja mungil bernama Jinhwan itu. "maksudmu?"_

"_aku menyukaimu.." ujar Jinhwan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya._

"_aku juga menyukaimu Hyung" balas Hanbin sambil mengelus rambut Jinhwan._

_Jinhwan sangat senang, ia bahagia, ia pikir Hanbin akan menolaknya dan melukai hatinya dengan mengatai Jinhwan dengan sebutan tidak normal. Namun,Hanbin menerimanya, menerima perasaanya._

" _sebaiknya kita segera pulang hyung sebelum kau kedinginan" ujar Hanbin sambil merangkul jinhwan dan membawanya pulang._

_._

_Hari itu seoul diguyur hujan deras sejak siang hari, namun hujan deras itu tidak dapat menghentikan langkah kaki seorang namja mungil bernama Jinhwan. Jinhwan berjalan dengan tergesa gesa, sepanjang jalan taxi yang ia temui selalu terisi sehingga membuat ia harus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya pulang ke arah asrama miliknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri Jinhwan sudah sngat basah, dan kedinginan, ia tidak takut akan terkena flu keesokan harinya yang ada difikirannya ialah pergi pulang dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada orang yang ia kasihi, Kim Han Bin._

_Jinhwan berjalan semakin cepat tangannya memeluk erat sebuah kotak sedang berisi hadiah yang telah ia beli khusus untuk kekasihnya. Ia terus berjalan hingga langkahnya terpaksa berhenti karena suara petir yang sangat keras_

_JEDARR!_

_Jinhwan berjongkok menutupi telinganya, demi semua sepatu koleksi kakaknya Jinhwan sangat takut dengan petir. Tanpa terasa seseorang memayunginya dan ikut berjongkok disampingnya, menyadari ada perubahan jinhwan mendongak._

"_hanbin?" ia terkejut menemukan kekasihnya yang tengah memayunginya._

"_sedang apa kau hyung? Berjongkok di tengah jalan seperti anak kecil yang kehujanan?" tanya Hanbin sambil menarik Jinhwan untuk berdiri._

"_aku mengambil barang milikku dan ingin pulang setelahnya, tapi malah hujan dan tidak ada taksi, aku terpaksa berjalan tapi tadi terdengar suara petir. Aku sangat takut dengan benda alam yang satu itu." Ujar Jinhwan._

"_barang seperti apa yang kau ambil hingga membuatmu rela kehujanan Hyung?" tanya Hanbin_

"_ini..." Jinhwan menyerahkan kotak berwarna cokelat itu pada Hanbin_

"_mwoga?"_

"_happy one year anniversarry.." ujar Jinhwan sambil mnundukan kepalanya._

"_kau yang terbaik Hyung,," Hanbin tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jinhwan "happy anniversarry too Baby.."_

_._

_._

_._

Jinhwan tersenyum masam, entah mengapa ia mengingat semua kejadian romantis—_menurutnya—_bersama Hanbin.

Di tengah lingkaran api Unggun Jinhwan melamun, membayangkan kehidupan masa depan yang tak'akan pernah terjadi menurutnya. Baru sekarang saja ia sudah berpisah dengan Hanbin, setelah tiga tahun ia berjuang..

"aku merindukannya..." ujar Jinhwan sambil menatap api unggun dihadapannya. Yang tanpa sadar, ia kembali meneteskan cairan bening dari mata indahnya.

.

.

"aku harap kau tidak keterlaluan Jinhyeong-ah" ujar Hongseok sambil menatap kawasan perkemahan yang cantik.

"memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun" balah Jinhyeong

"kau melukai Jinan Hyung, kau melukai Hanbin.. dan kau juga melukaiku.." ujar Hongseok ambigu.

"a-apa maksudmu?" entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Hongseok membuat hati Jinhyeong berdenyut.

"hentikan sebelum terlambat Jinhyeong-ah" ujar Hongseok lagi

"a-apa?"

"jangan lukai Jinhwan Hyung kumohon.. dia orang yang terlalu baik, jangan lukai Hanbin karena dia tidak tahu apa apa disini.. tapi kau boleh melukaiku Jinhyeong-ah.."

"H-hyung?"

"aku tidak perduli Jinhyeong-ah.. aku tidak perduli seberapa banyak kau melukaiku, aku tidak perduli seberapa banyak kau menyakiti hatiku dan aku juga tidak perduli seberapa banyak kau mengkhianati perasaan dan cintaku. Tapi aku mohon! Aku memohon Jinhyeong-ah.. jangan sakiti mereka.. mereka berdua hanya sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi, mencintai dan kurasa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.. kumohon, jangan sakiti mereka.." Hongseok menunduk

"kau..."

"aku mencintaimu Jinhyeong-ah.. sudah sejak lama.. lebih lama dari perasaanmu terhadap Hanbin.." ujar Hongseok.

Entah ada yang salah dengan Jinhyeong atau tidak, ia merasa hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Hongseok yang sarat akan luka yang mendalam.

"kembali ke penginapan.. aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan disini, melihat cintaku bahagia akan membuatku bahagia juga.." ujar Hongseok sambil melilitkan syal yang ia pakai ke Jinhyeong, kemudian pergi kearah penginapan, sebentar lagi mereka akan makan malam.

Jinhyeong merasa perutnya geli diterbangi beribu ribu kupu kupu serta jantungnya yang berdeber karena ulah Hongseok.

.

.

.

Chanwoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang namja manis yang tengah merenung di depan api unggun.

"eomma.." panggilnya membuat namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"hmm?" balas namja itu sambil menatap Chanwoo yang duduk dihadapannya

"eomma appo? Jeongmal appoyo? Chanu melihat eomma menangis.." ujar Chanwoo sambil memeluk namja yang ia panggil eomma itu

"aniya.. jeongmal.." namja itu balas memeluk Chanwoo.

"hiksss..." terdengar isakan keluar dari bibir manis Chanwoo. Jinhwan tersenyum, ia sudah tahu kalau Chanwoo pasti akan seperti ini. Seperti memiliki ikatan batin, bila Jinhwan terluka Chanwoo yang akan terisak dan bila Chanwoo yang terluka Jinhwan yang akan marah, dan menangis.

"eomma kuat sayang.. eomma tidak menangis, hanya saja airmata eomma ingin keluar.. gwaenchana, semua akan berlalu.." ujar Jinhwan

"eomma.." Chanwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Jinhwan menghapus airmata di mata Chanwoo kemudian mengecup matanya.

"chaa~ anak eomma tidak boleh cengeng.. lebih baik sekarang kita panggi Yunhyeong untuk membantu kita menyiapkan alat alat Barbeque untuk makan malam..

"nee.."

.

.

.

"jadi kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungyoon pada namja bermata sipit dihadapannya ini.

"hanya sedikit bermain, aku ingin membuat namja itu kapok." Balas sang namja bermata sipit, Seunghoon

"permainan seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jinwoo

" hanya permainan ringan yang akan membuat sedikit luka dan banyak penyesalan!"balas Seunghoon

"oh ayolah jangan bertele-tele!" jejar Mino

"aku menyatakan perasaan kepada adikmu hyung, aku capek melihat ia menangis terus." Jawab Seunghoon

"MWOO! YAK! Permainan apa itu! Jangan mempermainkan Jinhwan!" taehyun naik pitam

"sabar dulu, aku belum selesai.! Aku tidak betul betul menyukai Jinhwan, aku hanya ingin memberi hanbin pelajaran! Beraninya ia melukai Jinhwan! Aku akan mengumbar kemesraan dihadapannya, membuat ia terluka kemudian saat ia sadar ia yang akan memohon pada jinhwan! Dan dia akan sadar kalau ialah yang salah.." jawab Seunghoon

"apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau Jinan akan menerimamu?" tanay Seunghoon

"satu hal yang kalian tidak ketahui, Jinhwan tidak pernah menolak orang lain.." jawab Jinwoo

"lihat saja.. aku akan bermain sangat mulus, oleh karena itu aku perlu bantuan kalian untuk menjauhkan Mickey Mouse korea itu dari Jinhwan!" ujar Seunghoon

"bukanya lebih baik kit pisahkan saja mereka? Kenapa harus disatukan lagi? Lagipula aku juga muak melihat wajah si tikus itu!" ujar Taehyun.

"mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan Tae, kau tahu, mereka saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi.. tapi karena setan kecil hubungan mereka berakhir." Ujar Jinwoo

TRAKK..

Pisau yang Jinwoo pegang ia tancapkan kuat pada daging steak miliknya.

TRAKK disusul dengan garpu yang ia tancapkan pada dagingnya.

"kalau saja aku tidak menganggap ia dongaeng! Setan kecil itu pasti sudahu ku cincang!"

TRUKK..

SREETT..

TAKK..

Nyemm..

Jinwoo mencabut pisau itu, mengangkat dan mengiris daging steaknya dengan brutal kemudaian ia makan dengan lahap. Member yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Jinwoo memang cepat sekali marah jika yang dibahas adalah soal adiknya.

"sepertinya aku harus memulainya sekarang.."

"ya, lebih cepat lebih baik.."

.

.

.

Bau harum dari daging yang mereka bakar mulai tercium membuat mereka semakin kelaparan. Sementara menunggu daging yang Jiwon bakar member lain menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka, seperti Chanwoo yang sedag mengelap piring piring dan gelas yang akan digunakan, Yunhyeong yang sedang memotong motong daging, Jinhwan yang sedang membuat salad, Donghyuk yang membantu Junhoe menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka duduk, Hanbin yang sedang menjaga api unggun agar tetap menyala serta Hongseok dan Jinhyeong yang sedang membantu Jinhwan membuat salad dan Mengelap piring.

Drrrttt... Drrrtt...

Ponsel Jinhwan yang berada disamping Chanwoo itu bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk.

"hyung ada telfon masuk" ujar Chanwoo sambil mengangkat ponsel Jinhwan

"dari siapa?" tanya Jinhwan

"disini tertulis, Seunghoon" ujar Chnwoo

"ah Seunghoon hyung, bisa kau jawab dan loadspeak-an untukku Chan? Tangan hyung kotor." Ujar Jihwan

"tentu,.." Chanwoo memencet tobol hijau di ponsel itu dan segera meloadspeakkannya.

.

"yeoboseyo?" ujar Seunghoon

"ne Seunghoon hyung waeyo?" jawab Jinhwan

"kau lama sekali mengangkat telfonnya! Sedang apa sih?" seunghoon mendumel kesal. Membuat Jinhwan tertawa

"hahaha.. aku sedang memasak hyung, tanganku kotor jadi aku suruh chanwoo yang mengangkatnya.. maaf hyung.."

"ah, begitu.."

"ada apa hyung? Tumben menelponku?" tanya Jinhwan sambil terus memotong motong tomat

"ah tidak.. hanya merindukanmu"

TAK!

Jawaban Seunghoon membuat Jinhwan menghentakkan pisaunya keras, member lain pun menatapnya apa lagi Chanwoo yang berada disampingnya dan Hanbin yang berada dihadapannya.

"a-ah.. aku juga.." Jinhwan mulai kikuk. Ia ingin sekali mengambil ponselnya dan membawanya kabur kedalam penginapan, namun tangan dan kakinya entah menagapa tidak bisa digerakan.

"apa nona Shin sudah memberimu tiketnya?" tanya Seunghoon

"belum, mungkin nona Shin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari.." ujar Jinhwan sambil memasukkan tomat irisannya kedalam mangkuk dan memilih untuk mengiris iris kol.

"kudengar penerbanganmu siang.. aku yang akan menjemputmu besok! Dan pastikan sebelum kau pergi kau memberiku jawaban.."

TAKK..

Sekali lagi jawaban Seunghoon kembali membuat Jinhwan menghentakkan pisaunya keras.

"akan kuberi tahu besok" jawab Jinhwan. Ia mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di wajahnya merasa wajahnya memanas.

"baiklah makanlah yang banyak, aku tidak ingin besok kau merengek dibelikan makanan.."

"walaupun begitu tetap kau belikan kan hyung?"

"tentu saja.. apapun untuk Jinhwan-KU" jawab Seunghoon dengan menekan kata KU dibelakangnya.

"hahaha baiklah hyung.. sudah dulu aku harus kembali memasak.."

"baiklah baiklah.. bye~"

-PIK-

.

Setelah telfon itu terputus Jinhwan langsung berjongkok memegangi kaki kakinya yang lemas.. ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.. para member pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi antara ia dan seunghoon ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa ketika ia ditanyai. Ditambah lagi tatapan membunuh dari Hanbin membuat ia tambah merasa kalap. Jinhwan seperti tengah selingkuh secara terang terangan didepan Hanbin.

Tapi, hey! Selingkuh? Apa ini bisa dibilang selingkuh? Ia dan Hanbin kan sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi untuk apa ia takut?!

"Hyung?! Ada apa?" hongseok yang kaget melihat Jinhwan yang tiba tiba saja jatuh terduduk membuat ia panik.

"ahh.. tidak ada apa apa.. kakiku hanya keram berdiri terus.." jawab Jinhwan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"kakimu keram Hyung? Lebih baik kau duduk hyung" ujar Yunhyeong sambil membantu Jinhwan berdiri.

"ah.. tidak apa apa, biar aku selesai memasak.." ujar Jinhwan, ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian memasukannya kedalam kantong.

"biar Donggie saja yang melanjutkan masakan hyung, hyung duduk saja.." ujar Donghyuk sambil mendekat.

"June-ya.. tolong bawa Jinhwan hyung ketempat duduk.." panggil Yunhyeong ke Junhoe yang langsung ditanggapi olehnya dan membawa Jinhwan untuk duduk di kursi yang telah ia dan donghyuk siapkan.

"jadi? Kemarin hyung kencan nee?" ujar Junhoe

"bukan begitu.."

"jadi apa saja yang Hyung lakukn kemarin?"goda Junhoe

"aku tidak melakukan apapun.. aku benar benar.." Jinhwan merona dahsyat

"terima saja Hyung.. aku mendukungmu.. muaachh"

"GO JUNHWEEE! KUBUNUH KAUU!"

.

.

Suasana makan malam itu berlangsung meriah.. dimana para member melakukan sebuah kegiatan dimana mari-menggoda-jinhwan-hyung. Terkecuali Hanbin yang hanya diam terus menerus.

Namun kegiatan mereka diinterupsi dengan sang leader yang tiba tiba berujar..

"pembagian kamar dimulaiii!" serunya. Dan pembagian kamar pun di mulai, hanbin menggunakan metode mencabut stick. Yang mendapatkan warna yang sama adalah pasangan penggunaan kamar.

Dan hasilnya, Jinhyeong dan Hanbin, Donghyuk dan Bobby, Yunhyeong dan Junhoe, Jinhwan Hongseok dan Chanwoo.

Melihat seseorang yang ia cintai kembali sekamar dengan orang yang ia benci membuat ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Denyutan dihatinya kembali terasa membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Jinhwan!" Shin berlari menemui para member yang tengah bersiap untuk masuk kedalam penginapan.

"ne?" jinhwan menoleh

"ini tiketmu maaf kau mendapat penerbangan besok siang! Pastikan saat di dorm kau segera membereskan semua barang barangmu! Seunghoon dan Jinwoo yang akan menjemputmu.. oh ya! Jinwoo akan menyusul seminggu kemudian kuharap kau senang disana! Yang CEO memberimu waktu sebulan sebelum kau kembali dan kebut latihan dengan teman temanmu!" jelas Shin

"baiklah .. terimakasih.. nona Shin.. pasport dan semua dokumenku sudah siap?" tanya Jinhwan

"tentu saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.." ujar Shin

"terima kasih noona.."

"sama sama! Baiklah sampai jumpa!"

.

Dan semua member pun menatap kearah Jinhwan.. dia akan kemana?

"kau mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Hanbin. Jinhwan berbalik.

"Hanbin-ah aku minta izin. Kau sudah lihat tadi kan? Aku akan pulang ke Jeju untuk beristirahat sekaligus mengurus orangtuaku" ujar Jinhwan

"a-ah.. begitu rupanya baiklah aku izinkan." Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Padahal yang ia ingin katakan bukan itu, ia ingin sekali berujar.. _"wae hyung? kenapa kau pulang? Kumohon jangan pergi.."_ namun tidak dapat ia ucapkan.

"terima kasih..." dan mereka pun pergi masuk kedalam penginapan

.

.

"dia pandai sekali berbohong.." ucap Yunhyeong sambil memeluk boneka dakong miliknya.

"ya.. dia profesional.. aku masih ingat dimana ia menangis terisak saat kita pergi berbelanja dulu.." jawan Junhoe

"aku ingin dia bahagia.. dia tidak pernah semenderita ini.. lama kelamaan aku jadi membenci Jinhyeong yang tiba tiba saja bersikap seperti itu." Ujar Yunhyeong.

"aku juga ingin Jinhwan Hyung bahagia, mungkin dengan dia menerima Seunghoon hyung ia akan bahagia.. cinta bisa berubah seiring waktu kan hyung" jawab Junhoe sambil mengelus rambut Yunhyeong.

"yaa... cinta bisa berubah seiring waktu.. dan aku tidak ingincintamu berubah Jun, yah.. kalaupun sudah berubah lepaskan saja aku saat itu juga.. dan jangan lukai aku terlalu dalam.. kalau kau ingin bahagia kau bisa aku lepaskan.. kebahagiaanmu itu kebahagiaanku.." ujar Yunhyeong membuat Junhoe tersenyum

"tidak.. tidak akan berubah.. bahkan sampai seribu tahun lamanya.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau yang melepasku duluan Hyung,.. dan kau tau.. kebahagiaanku itu kau hyung.. aku sangat bahagia memilikimu.." ujar Junhoe sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku mencintaimu.."

"dan aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

.

Hongseok menghela napasnya dalam dalam. Ia menepuk nepuk ddakirinya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"apa sesakit ini.." tanya Hongseok pada dirinya sendiri.

"sedang apa kau Hongseok?" tanya Jinhwan yang baru saja memasuki kamar bersama Chanwoo.

"ah.. tidak hyung tidak melakukan apapun" balas Hongseok.

Jinhwan dan Chanwoo naik ketempat tidur mereka.

_**(disini Hongseok dapat single bed Chanwoo dan Jinhwan medium bed)**_

"jadi apa eomma akan ke jeju?" tanya chanwoo. Oh anak ini manjanya kumat ternyata.

"iya.. hanya beberapa minggu menenangkan pikiran.." jawab Jinhwan

"kau harus menghadapinya Hyung, jangan melarikan diri dulu.." ujar Hongseok.

"kau tahu, mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat dimana aku harus menghindar terlebih dahulu.. setelahnya aku akan menghadapinya dan tidak akan menoleh lagi.." ujar Jinhwan sambil menusap rambut Chanwoo yang sepertinya sudah melangkah kealam mimpi tadi.

"kuharap keputusanmu tidak akan salah Hyung.."

" aku yakin tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali disini.."

.

.

.

"aku pergi dulu.. Yunhyeong, Jinhyeong, karena aku akan pergi selama beberapa lama aku harap kalian memberi makan anak anakku dengan baik.. apa lagi si duo semok itu." Ujar Jinhwan

"arra Hyung.." balas Yunhyeong. Jinhwan memeluk Yunhyeong dan Jinhyeong, namun sedikit lama karena Jinhwan berujar pada Jinhyeong

"jaga dia baik baik jangan sakiti dia jangan lupa siapkan setiap pakaian yang akan ia pakai sebelum ia pergi kemanapun, dan pastikan dia mandi.." ujar Jinhwan

"ya hyung.." balas Jinhyeong. Jinhwan melepas pelukannya. Dan berlaih memeluk dongsaengnya yang lain, seperti Hongseok, bobby dan Junhoe serta duo semok Donghyuk dan Chanwoo yang sudah menahan tangis.

"yaakkk! Eomma kalian ini akan kembalii... aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian.. lagi pula kalian ini namja! Tidak ada yang mengajarkan kalian untuk menangis! Apalagi aku!" jejar Jinhwan sambil menjitak Chanwoo dan Donghyuk.

"nee eommaa!" balas mereka. Jinhwan berbalik dan memeluk Hanbin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**aku siap melupakanmu"**ujar Jinhwan.

.

.

.

Dan Jinhwan pun pergi bersama Seunghoon yang sudah berada di depan pintu bersama Jinwoo..

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di bandara internasional Incheon tidak mengganggu aktifitas kedua namja yang kini saling berhadapan ini.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Seunghoon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"aku terima hyung... bantu aku melupakan namja brengsek itu.." balas Jinhwan

"dan lihat adikku sudah bisa mengumpat dengan sempurna!" seru Jinwoo yang entah muncul dari mana..

"hyung kau mengganggu kami!"seru Seunghoon.

"dan lebih baik aku mengganggu kalian daripada adikku ketinggalan pesawatnya.!"seru Jinwoo.

"ah! Benar juga.. aku pergi dulu Hyung.." ujar Jinwoo sambil melambai kearah Hyungnya

"jaga dirimu anak kecil!" seru Seunghoon

"ne Hyung" dan Jinwoo pun memeluknya.

"katakan pada appa dan eomma aku merindukan mereka.." ujar Jinwoo

"baiklah.. annyeong!"

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah dengan design tradisional korea itu namja mungil bernama Jinhwan itu tinggal. Bukan hanya design rumah itu saja yang masih tradisional tapi adat dan segala interiornya masih bersifat tradisional.

Kala itu, Jinhwan tengah tiduran dalam pangkuan ibunya.

"bagaimana anakku? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang ibu

"aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya eomma, kami berpisah dan aku tidak akan menoleh kearahnya lagi.." ujar Jinhwan

"jangan menyakiti hatimu sayang.." ujar sang ibu,

"seberapapun sakitnya aku tidak akan goyah lagi eomma.. akan aku tahan, dan sekarang aku sudah punya orang yang akan mengajakku melupakan dia." Ujar Jinhwan

"siapa dia anakku? Siapa orang yang akan membawa kebahagiaan untukmu itu?" sang, ayah masuk ruangan itu dengan penuh wibawa.

"Seunghoon hyung, dia teman Jino(_jinwoo)_ hyung," jawab Jinhwan

"seperti apa orangnya?" tanya sang ibu sambil tersenyum menampakkan sinar ayunya.

"dia sangat baik, dia lembut padaku, dia juga sangat tampan, dia hebat, bisa segala macam olahraga, dan dia selalu membuatku kagum dengan talentanya." Ujar Jinhwan dengan antusias. Sang ayah tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa anaknya ini berkata tidak sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya.

"benarkah? Kapan kapan kau harus mengenalkan namja itu pada appa dan eomma.." ujar sang ibu.

"tentu saja.. aku akan mengenalkannya pada appa dan eomma.." ujar Jinhwan

"Jinan kau pasti lelah.. perjalananmu dari seoul menuju kemari tidaklah dekat, pergilah ke kamar nak, dan beristirahatlah.." ssuruh sang ayah.

"baik appa." Jinhwan pun bangkit dan membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya dan pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Sepasang suami istri itu terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum. Sang suami berujar

"_**geudeul-eun meolli tteol-eojyeo ga jungdan doeji anhseubnida gongtongjeom eul tonghae gyeolhab sangtaeleul yuji haneun gyeong-uedo , jigeumkkajiui eotteon eulo geudeul-eun yeojeonhi chungjoghago haengbog hal dallyeossda**_** (walaupun mereka terpisah jauh mereka tetap disatukan melalui benang merah yang tidak akan pernah terputus, sejauh apapun mereka berlari mereka tetap akan bertemu dan berbahagia)"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak kepergian Jinhwan ke Jeju membuat Hanbin semakin kacau. Kata kata yang Jinhwan ucapkan saat memeluknya terakhir kali selalu mengiang ngiang dikepalanya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hanbin membenturkan kepalanya berkali kali di tembok ia merasa ia gila sekarang! Ia tidak dapat mengurusi para member yang lain ditambah saat latihan bulanan kemarin ia dimarahi oleh Yang sajangnim kerena kurang focus. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membuat lagu atau mengaransemen lagu di studio, yang ada ia malah seperti orang gila yang tiba tiba berteriak di dalam studio.

Masalah mulai bermunculan satu persatu membuat Hanbin semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Ini hanya karena 1, masalah ia dan Jinhwan yang membuat masalah masalah yang lain bermunculan.

"AARRGGHHTT!" Hanbin mengerang frustasi. Ia melempar seluruh barang barang yang ia temukan.

"Jinhwan Hyung kumohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini, aku bisa gila.."

"maafkan aku, aku harus bicara denganmu dan meluruskan masalah ini,"

.

.

.

"**Cinta... cinta itu buta, dan dapat membuat manusia tergila gila bahkan menjadi gila, aku merasakannya..**

**cinta yang dapat membuatku mabuk dalam pesona seorang namja mungil bernama Jinhwan.**

**Membuat jantungku berdebar debar tak karuan, dan membuatku merasakan luka yang sangat menyakitkan.**

**ini semua membuatku gila! Gila! Aku akan gila jika ia melupakanku, seperti saat itu, ia berkata**

''_**aku siap melupakanmu''**_

**tidak!**

**Jangan lupakan aku!**

**aku menyesalinya!**

**Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!**

**aku akan memperbaikinya! **

**Jinhwan hyung kembalilah! **

**Kumohon!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai readersku sayang, maaf yah baru bisa update hehehekalian tau Elin berhasil loh nembus universitas Chunghak. Dan elin ngambil jurusan Psikologi karna pingin jadi dokter jiwa.. gimana chapter ini? Bagus nggak? Mohon maaf klo ngebosanin, untuk chapter depan aku kasih bocoran deh, chapter depan aku bakalan buat full HongseokxJinhyeong, Binhwannya terakhir. Oiya. Cerita ini juga bakalan aku sad endingin mungkin aku pingin Hanbin menderita dulu hahaha kasian biar dapat karma dulu hahaha. Oke reader sekian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KLIK KOTAK DIBAWAH, TULIS REVIEW KALIAN DAN KALIAN AKAN BAHAGIA! SALAM DARI PERI GIGI **


	4. Chapter 4

Just say i love you

.

Chapter 3

.

. feelings .

.

Kim elin©

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus, membelai tubuh yang tengah duduk di kursi di balkon itu. Hongseok menatap kosong langit yang berada diatasnya.

"jinhwan hyung sedang bahagia saat ini.." ujarnya.

Hongseok tau, suasana langit entah kenapa akan selalu sama dengan suasana hati Jinhwan.. sementara itu sang namja manis tengah mengawasi sang Hyung yang tengah memandang langit malam itu.

.

"hyung masuklah.. angin malam tak cocok untukmu.. kau bisa sakit." Ucap sang namja manis yang kala itu melihat sang Hyung yang tengah

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Jinhyeong" jawab Hongseok.

Jinhyeong merasa hatinya sakit. Ia pun berbalik menuju dapur. Ia berniat membuatkan Hongseok cokelat panas.

Seusai membuatkan cokelat panas ia pun kembali ke balkon. Membawa minuman itu untuk Hongseok.

"aku akan menemanimu hyung, ini.." ujar Jinhyeong sambil memberikan cokelat panas buatannya. Hongseok menoleh dan mengambil cokelat panas itu.

"masuklah.." ujar Hongseok.

"wae? Aku ingin menemanimu.." ujar Jinhyeong.

"aku tidak perlu ditemani.. masuklah dan tidur bersama hanbin." Ujar Hongseok dingin.

Jinhyeong merasa sesuat perih menjalar dihatinya, entah kenapa.

"aku tidak ingin kau sakit.. itu saja.. masuklah.. dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak.. jalja.." ujar Hongseok sambil membalikan tubuh Jinhyeong dan mendorongnya masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dorm dengan kapasitas luas itu sudah memulai berbagai macam aktivitasnya termasuk sarapan. Namun, seperti biasa sarapan pagi ini berlangsung dengancanggung dan tenang.

"jangan lupa untuk berangkat sebentar sore nanti.. debut kita sudah semakin dekat.. kita harus berusaha semakin keras.. dan sebentar lagi acara Mix and match akan berakhir.. kita akan tahu siapa yang tetap bertahan dan siapa yang akan pulang.." ujar Hanbin

"iya hyung.. aku akan berlatih keras." Jawab Jinhyeong

"nah.. seperti itu.. ayo semangat!" ujar Hanbin

"semangati dirimu sendiri hyung.. perhatikan pola makanmu.. kau semakin kurus.." tegur Chanwoo

"aku baik baik saja Chan.."

"kurae.."

.

.

.

.

.

Jinwoo menapaki kakinya di rumah yang sudah lama tidak diinjaknya ini.. dengan perlahan ia membuaka pintu dan tersenyum kala melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memberi makan ayam di bagian teras dan sang adik tercinta yang sedang memijat lelaki paruh baya di depan pintu.

Sang wanita selaku seorang ibu menjerit tertahan kemudian memeluk anak pertamanya yang terlihat tumbuh dengan baik. Dengan gerakan refleks selepas memeluk ibunya jinwoo menginjak lantai rumah dan bersimpuh didepan ayahnya.

"aku pulang abeoji" hormatnya dalam tundukan dalam

"kau pulang dengan selamat anakku.." ujar sang ayah.

"tentu.." dan Jinwoo pun memeluk ayah dan adiknya secara bergantian

"apa yang membawamu kesini anakku?" sang ibu bertanya sambil membawa minuman untuknya

"aku hanya rindu kepada kalian dan ingin membawa jinan pulang.." ujar Jinwoo

"ah, benar eomma.. sudah hampir 2 minggu.."ujar Jinhwan

"tidak terasa.." ujar sang ayah

"kalau begitu istirahatlah semalam disini.. besok kalian bisa pergi." Tutur sang ibu dibalas anggukan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat dari arah jeju sudah mendarat sekitar 20 menit yang lalu membuat para penumpang didalamnya tumpah ruah memenuhi bandara Seoul seorang laki laki dengan penyamaran menarik koper besar milik seorang namja kecil disampingnya dan namja lainya tengah membawa bingkisan milik namja kecil yang satunya.

"kau ingin segera pulang?"tanya namja dengan balutan kacamata hitamnya.

"ya, aku ingin.." jawab namja dengan balutan sweeter miliknya

"baiklah.. kuantar.."

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang.."

Suasana yang terbilang masih pagi itu, menghuni kepulangan member yang tengah berkumpul diruang makan untuk menikmati sarapan alakadar mereka namun hanya beberapa saja yang terlihat.

"Jinhwan Hyung!" sang maknae berlari dan memeluk sang hyung yang baru saja muncul.

"wah.. sedang sarapan? Kemana yang lain? Aku membawa oleh oleh untuk kalian.." Jinhwan mengelus rambut Chanwoo dan menaruh koper serta bawaannya di sofa.

"eung itu.. Hanbin hyung dan bobby hyung pagi pagi sekali sudah ke studio, sedangkan Hongseok demam dan ada dikamarnya.." ujar Junhoe

"Donggu dan Jinhyeong dimana?" tanya Jinhwan

"pergi ke Supermarket" ujar Junhoe

"duduklah kalian bertiga dan makanlah dengan tenang, hyung ingin melihat keadaan Hongseok dulu.." ujar Jinhwan kemudian segera memasuki kamarnya bersama Hongseok.

.

"kau baik baik saja?" Jinhwan datang melihat keadaan Hongseok yang berkeringat dengan suhu panas yang lumayan tinggi.

"astaga panasnya tinggi sekali.." seru Jinhwan sesaat setelah tangannya menyentuh kening Hongseok

KRIETT..

Pintu itu kembali terbuka menampilkan wajah panik Jinhyeong.

"ah.. wasseo?" ujar Jinhwan.

"apa kau membawa obat atau semacamnya?" tanya Jinhwan,

"ne.. aku hanya membawa obat penurun panas dan beberapa inhaler. Sepertinya Hongseok flu.." ujar Jinhyeong. Jinhwan tersenyum

"tolong ambilkan air dingin dan handuk..:" ujar Jinhwan sambil melirik kearah Hongseok yang mulai menggigil

Dengan cepat Jinhyeong segera bergegas dan kembali setelahnya. Dengan membawa semangkuk air dingin dan handuk basah. Jinhwan mengambil mangkok dan handuk itu, dengan telaten ia segera mengompres Hongseok yang kala itu menggigil hebat.

"apa dia akan baik baik saja Hyung?" tanya Jinhyeong.

"dia baik baik saja.. hanya menggingil.. ah, kau jaga dia, ganti kompresannya setiap 5 menit.. dan saat dia bangun nanti pastikan suhu badannya turun dan cukupu untuk minum obat.. kalau dia belum bangun juga dan panasnya belum turun panggil aku, aku akan ke studio dulu.. kudengar mereka membutuhkanku.

.

.

.

.

Jinhyeong masih terus mengganti kompresan Hongseok setiap 5 menit sesuai dengan perintah Jinhwan. Entah kenapa ia begitu khawatir dengan Namja yang ada dihadapannya ini..

"ngghh..."

Hongseok melenguh membuat Jinhyeong terkejut.

"ada apa hyung? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Jinhyeong sambil mengamati Hongseok lamat lamat.

"ahh... Jinhyeongiehh... hhaauusshh.." Hongseok berusaha burcap meski sulit.

Jinhyeong yang sadar bahwa Hongseok segera mengambil gelas di meja makan dan segera meminumkannya pada Hongseok

"kau harus makan dan minum obat hyung.." ujar Jinhyeong sambil mmbukk bungkusan obat.

"aku tidak perlu itu.."

GYUUTT

BRUKK..

Hongseok menarik tangan Jinhyeong hingga ia terjatuh kedalam pelukan Hongseok yang kala itu masih sangat demam. Jinhyeong membatu Hongseok memeluknya sangat erat hingga ia dapat merasakan sesuatu didalam sana yang bergemuruh kencang.

"jangan pergi.. tetaplah disampingkuhh.."ujar Hongseok dengan nafas yang terdengar berat

"iya.." jawab Jinhyeong

Selanjutnya ia hanya merasakan nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan tiba di studio yang kala itu terlihat sangat sepi. Ia memutar knop pintu dan melihat ruang latihan mereka berantakan dengan bungkus ramyun instan dimana mana serta beberapa minuman kaleng bahkan soju ada disitu. Jinhwan memnggeleng, seterti inikah kehidupan Hanbin?

"Jiwon?" Jinhwan memanggil berusaha memastikan ada orang di tempat latihan mereka.

_One message arrive_

Jinhwan menengok ponselnya yang menunjukkan bahwa pesan barusaja tiba.

_Mian hyung aku harus menjemput donggu tadi dia berpisah dengan Jinhyeong dengan alasan ingin pergi ke toko pakaian sebentar, padahal ia tersasar. Jadi titip Hanbin.._

Jinhwan berdecak. Seperti inilah kelakuan Donghyuk bila sudah pergi sendiri ia akan lupa jalan pulang dan tersasar seperti anak hilang. Jinhwan memasuki ruangan komposer dan menemukan seorang pria yang tengah tertidur di depan komputer yang sudah menyala sedari tadi.

"sedang apa dia sampai tertidur disini?" ujar Jinhwan sambil mendekati layar komputer dan mengangguk kemudian

"oh... membuat lagu.." ujar Jinhwan kemudian melirik kertas kertas yang berserakan.

"_long time no see?"_ jinhwan mendumel dalam hati

.

_Long time no see_

_Geudonghan eotthokae jinaeteni_

_Neomu oraetdongan gidaryeoji_

_Ije eodi an ga baby dont worry_

.

Jinhwan menyanyikan sebaris lagu yang berterakan namanya. _'apa dia membuat lagu ini?'_ tanya Jinhwan dalam hati

Jinhwan menatap hanbin lamat lamat, entah kenapa pria yang pernah mengisi—akan selalu mengisi—hatinya itu terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

'_apa dia makan dengan baik?'_

Jinhwan merasa kasian, kalau saja pria itu tidak merusak hidupnya, membuat ia membentengi dirinya sendiri dan menjauhi dirinya kehidupan hanbin tidak akan seperti ini..

Jinhwan mengambil selimut yang tergeletak dilantai dan menyelimuti Hanbin. Jinhwan pun keluar dan mulai membersihkan ruangan latihan yang sering dipakai oleh para member kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhyeong terbangun kala jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, pelukan Hongseok yang masih melekat erat ditubuhya membuat ia merona sekilas. Jinhyeong bergerak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hongseok danberjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil makan siang untuk Hongseok serta beberapa buah.

Saat Jinhyeong kembali Hongseok sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kasur sambil memegangi mendekat meletakkan nampan berisi bubur sup ayam dan buah jeruk.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jinhyeong sambil meletakkan tangannya di kening Hongseok

"tenggorokanku sakit dan hidungku tidak bisa bernafas" ujar Hongseok

"demammu sudah mulai turun.. makanlah dulu.." ujar Jinhyeong sambil mmberikan semangkok bubur. Bukannya menerima hongseok malah membuka mulutnya minta disuapi.

Jinhyeong merona sekilas kemudian menyendokkan bubur itu ke mulut hong seok.

.

Setelah mangkuk yang ada di nampan itu kosong semua dan Hongseok yang telah meminum obatnya Jinhyeong bangkit mengambil sebuah kaus dari dalam lemari dan memberikannya kepada Hongseok.

"gantilah bajumu.." ujar Jinhyeong. Hongseok menoleh.

"apa aku harus menggantinya dihadapanmu?" ujar Hongseok membuat wajah Jinhyeong memerah dan debaran yang kencang mewarnai dadanya.

"ti-tidak!" jinhyeong berbalik mengangkat nampan dan segera berlari ke dapur meninggalkan hongseok yang cekikikan sendiri.

.

Jinhyeong kembali dengan inhaler ditangannya. Hongseok sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, Jinhyeong memberikan inhaler itu.

"tidurlah.." ujar Jinhyeong.

"sebegitukah keinginanmu supaya aku sembuh?" tanya Hongesok

"hung?"

"kalau aku lebih memilih mati... aku tidak ingin hidup.." ujar Hongseok

"jangan bercanda flu tidak akan membunuhmu.. dan kau harus sembuh." Jinhyeong menunduk. Hongseok menegakkan tubuhnya

"seberapa ingin kau agar aku sembuh?"

'aku sangat menginginkannya.."

Hongseok menarik pergelangan tangan jinhyeong , mengangkat dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hongseok.

"kau tau cara paling ampuh untuk sembuh dari flu?" tanya hongseok. Jinhyong menggeleng

"penderita harus menulari seseorang, dan aku ingin menularimu.."

Jarak mereka makin dekat mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing masing, Jinhyeong blank. Fikirannya kosong hingga refleks menutup matanya saat ia merasa benda lembut itu menempel di bibirnya. Hanya menempel memang namun seakan meminta lebih.

Bibir itu mulai bergerak ganas, Hongseok melumat,menghisap bahkan menjilati bibir pemuda manis bermarga Son itu. Lidahnya ia telusupkan berusaha membelah kedua bibir itu. Jinhyeong menikmati permainan tersebut ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan Hongseok memasuki goa hangat miliknya membuat lidah itu berperang dengan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi miliknya dan menggelitiki langit langitnya. Mereka terus berbagi ciuman panas hingga Jinhyeong menepuk dada Hongseok memprotes bahwa ia memerlukan oksigen untuk hidup.

Hongseok melepas pangutannya menciptakan benang halus diantara celah bibir mereka. Oh satu hal yang Jinhyeong ketahui tentang Hongseok ia bisa sangat 'liar' saat berciuman.

Namun seperti tidak berhenti disitu, Hongseok menarik jinhyeong agar duduk dipangkuannya dan mulai mengecupi pipi mulus milik pemuda itu tidak berhenti disitu ketika hongseok mulai menjilati bagian belakang cuping telinga Jinhyeong dan mulai menyesapinya kulit itu dan meninggalkan Hickey manis disana.

"fikirkan lagi Jinhyeong-ah.. aku akan setia menunggumu disini.. hiduplah bersamaku dan biarkan mereka disana dengan masalah mereka sendiri" ujar Hongseok kemudian memeluk tubuh Jinhyeong erat.

Membiarkan Jinhyeong yang menikmati pelukannya dan debaran yang menghuni hatinya.

.

.

.\\.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan baru saja keluar ruangan untuk membuang sampah dan menemui Seunghoon yang sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya, sontak pria mungil itu segera menyapa mereka.

"Hyung!" panggil Jinhwan membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"ada apa jinanie?" tanya Jinwoo.

"tidak ada apa apa.. hanya ingin memanggil hyung saja.. aku merindukan kalian berdua.." ujar Jinhwan

"kita sudah bertemu sekitar 6 jam yang lalu dan kenapa masih merindukanku? Ah.. mungkin bukan untukku tapi untuk kekasihmu.." ujar Jinwoo sambil melirik Seunghoon yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"hahahah bukan.."

"kalau begitu aku duluan Hoon.." tanpa penghormatan/? Jinwoo segera meninggalan adiknya bersama membernya di lorong itu.

"ekhm.. jadi? Merindukanku?" tanya Seunghoon.

'tidak juga.." jawab Jinhwan membuat Seunghoon cemberut.

"lalu?"

"lalu apa?"

"kenapa disini?"

"entah..."

"dasar..."

Seunghoon mengacak rambut Jinhwan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"tidak latihan?" tanya Seunghoon

"hanbin masih tidur.. jadi mungkin sore nanti latihannya.. dia juga belum tahu kalau aku sudah pulang.." ujar Jinhwan

"kenapa kau sangat imut sih?" Seunghoon mendekatkan wajahnya

"karena aku memang diciptakan seperti ini.." jawab Jinhwan membalas

"kissme?"

"huh?"

"Kiss me!"

Jinhwan mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup sudut bibir seunghoon. Seunghoon berdecak tak suka.

"why like that.. more.."

"but i give you kiss"

"real kisses isnt like that Hwanie."

"what—" belum selesai Jinhwan berakata Seunghoon sudah meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya.

Dan jika kalian mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah anggap saja itu hati hnbin yang jatuh dan pecah berkeping keping, ia tidak sengaja melihat adegan dihadapannya. Oh dan jangan tanyakan Seunghoon ia memang sudah melihat hanbin sedari tadi sedang berada dihadapan mereka namun ia tidak menggubrisnya.

Seunghoon melepas pangutan singkatnya. Dan jangan tanyakan Jinhwan bagaimana rasanya. Jinhwan tidak merasakan apapun.. ia hanya merasa ciuman itu biasa karena hanya ada 1 orang yang membuatnya berdebar saat berciuman.. dan itu hanya Hanbin.

.

Hanbin menutup pintu dengan kasar dan segera kembali keruangannya berusaha berfikir jernih atas apa yang ia lihat.. ia befikir positif mungkin saja Jinhwan hanya bercanda dihadapannya menyiapkan kejutan dibelakangnya.

Itu saja.. hanya itu yang Hanbin fikirkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan memasuki ruang latihan dengan wajah biasa ia langsung dapat melihat Hanbin yang tengah duduk di depan cermin.

"Jinhwan Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya hanbin sekedar basa basi

"umm... apa saja yang sudah kutinggalkan?" tanya Jinhwan sambil duduk.

"_kau meninggalkanku hyung"_—"kau masih punya waktu sehari untuk menghafal lagunya dan latihan koreo hyung.. ini.." Hanbin menyodorkan kertas berisi lagu yang telah dibuatnya.

"baiklah.. bisa kau putar melodinya?" tanya Jinhwan membuat hanbin beranjak dan menyalakan komputer.

"1...2..3.. go!" hanbin memberi aba aba dn Jinhwan pun menyanyi.

Suara Jinhwan yang terdengar seperti nyanyian ditelinga Hanbin. Ia betul betul menyesal. Hanbin menatap wajah Jinhwan yang tengah serius saat bernyanyi, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan ini sebelumnya, ia baru tau kalau Jinhwan sangat manis dan cantik bila dilihat secara seksama. Tanpa sadar hanbin tersenyum.

.

ZRRRSSTTT...

.

Tanpa perencanaan lampu YG building tiba tiba saja mati mendadak membuat Jinhwan terkejut dan segera menarik lengan baju Hanbin. Oh satuhal yang kita idak ketahui Jinhwan sangat taut gelap. Hanbib bergerak ingin mengambil ponselnya, namun cengkraman di lengannya membuat ia berhenti.

"jangan pergi Hanbin, aku takut..." ujar Jinhwan

Hanbin tersenyum ia memeluk Jinhwan.

"aku tidak pernah meninggalanmu hyung.. kau saja yang meninggalkanku.. aku tau ini sudah terlambat, tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan yang kedua? Aku begitu merindukanmu hyung... aku menyesal ketika itu sudah menamparmu.. aku menyesal sudah membuatmu tersiksa selama ini.. aku menyesal.. kumohon hyung beri aku satu kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau aku begitu menyukaimu dan menyayangimu"

.

Jinhwan terdiam membatu berusaha mencerna apa yang hanbin barusan katakan. Tangannya terangkat mendorong tubuh hanbin untuk melepaskan pelukannya didalam kegelapan Jinhwan berujar.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAIII LONG TIME NO UPDATE THIS FF IM SORRY TO BE LATE.. CAUSE IM SERIOUSLY DONT REMEMMBER THE STORY SO I END MANY TIME TO EXPEND MY IDE.. SOO WALLA IM BACK?

BAGAIMANA CERITA KALI INI? BAGUS? ATAKAN BALASANNYA DI KOTAK DIBAWAH INI...


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

End story.

1

.

.

**Its rate M!**

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf Hanbin.. aku tidak bisa,.." Jinhwan menunduk.

"mian hyung... Mian... mianhae.." Hanbin turut menunduk mencoba menarik Jinhwan kembail. Namun Jinhwan semakin menjauh.

Ia sadar ia tidak akan pernah kembali dengan Jinhwan. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba. Sebisa apapun dia mencoba.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu ia dan Jinhwan masih begitu. Kini mereka semua melepas kepergian Jinhyeong danHongseok. Kegagalan mereka dalam audisi Mix and Match membuat mereka harus dipulngkan kembali ke kota asal mereka dan di distribusi ke ageni lain.

Tersenyum senng saat mengetahui mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tak mengingkari Jinhwan untuk turut bahagia. hubungannya dan Seunghoon sudah kandas beberapa hari yang lalu, karena dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar ia hanya mempermainkan perasaan SeungHoon.

Jinhwan menoleh kearah pria disebelahnya.

"_just say i love you Hanbin.. and i will back for you cause all my heart is only for you.."_

.

.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hanbin, Hyung.." bobby pamit kepada mereka berdua.

Episode terakhir Mix nd smua member yang diaudisi harus pulang meninggalkan member yang sudah pasti yaitu Bobby,jinhwan dan Hanbin. Namun, bobby harus pulang malam ini karena menerima kabar bahwa ibunya sedang sakit. Dan tinggallah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Jinhwan mendengar pintu yang terbuka dan dibanting. Membuat ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu.

"Hanbin?" suasana dorm yang remang remang tidak menyulitkan Jinhwan untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja pulang.

Hanbin mendekat kearahnya dan tiba tiba saja memeluk tubuh kecil Jinhwan dengan erat.

Bau alkohol dan asap rokok segera menerpa indra penciuman Jinhwan, Hanbin mabuk!

"hyung..."

Hanbin mengecup bahu Jinhwan membuat jinhwan bergidik.

"hentikan Hanbin! Kau mabuk." Seru Jinhwan.

"andwae hyung.. kau milikku.. hanya milik Kim Han Bin!" ujar Hanbin. Jinhwan membeku

"aku mencintaimu hyung.. saranghae... selama ini kata kata ini kutahan.. aku tidak sanggup mengungkapkannya. Debaran sialan didadaku tidak mau berhenti membuat lidahku kelu untuk berbicara. Mengertilah Hyung.. aku mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghaeyo! Saranghae!jangan tinggalkan aku! jebal.. kembalilah.." Hanbin memohon bahan menangis, Jinhwan dapat merasaan bahunya basah.

Jinhwan luluh, pipinya bersemu,jantungnya berdebar kencang membuat ia gugup dan senang sekaligus. Inilah kata kata yang selama ini ia tunggu. Jinhwan memeluk Hanbin ia ingin.. ia ingin Hanbin memilikinya lagi. Karena hatinya memang diciptakan untuk Hanbin.

.

"ya.. aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun.. aku beersamamu"

Hanbin begitu senang dengan cepat ia mencium jinhwan, memangut bibirnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut Jinhwan sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher hanbin, menikmati permainan lidah yang disuguhkannya. Tangan hanbin sendiri sudah merapatkan pinggang Jinhwan kearahnya

Hanbin mengangkat kaki Jinhwan dan menggendongnya kearah kamar tanpa melepaskan pangutan mereka, terus mencumbu seolah tak ada hari esok.

"ernggh" Jinhwan mengerang keras saat lidah Hanbin sudah menyapu kulit lehernya yang begitu mulus. Hanbin mengecup dan menyesap leher Jinhwan meninggalkan tanda disana. Bahwa KIM JINHWAN HANYA MILIK KIM HANBIN.

Tangannya sudah mulai menyusup masuk kedalam piyama Jinhwan mengelus perutnya yang semakin membuat Jinhwan mendesah. Bagian selatan dirinya sudah menegang sempurnah.

"Haa-AAH!"

Seruan Jinhwan kembali terdengar saat Hanbin mencubiti nipplenya yang menegang. Dalam sekali tarikan piyama itupun sudah ditanggalkan. Ciuman hanbin makin mengarah kebawah dan berhenti di nipple kanan Jinhwan yang segera ia jilati dan gigiti perlahan.

"aaahh~ Hanbinhh"

Jinhwan meremas rambut Hanbin membuat rambut hitam itu semakin berantakan. Hanbin menarik celana Jinhwan dan melemparkannya entah kemana tersenyum senang saat melihat member Jinhwan yang suah menegang.

Hanbin mulai mengecupi milik Jinhwan dan mengulum ujungnya membuat Jinhwan mendesah tertahan

"yaah... Hanbinniehhh.."

Hanbin memperdlam kulumannya dan mempercepat membuat Jinhwan meremas bantal diatasnya.

"yaaahh!"

Dan cairan putih itu tumpah didalam mulutnya. Hanbin menelannya dan membuka baju dan celananya, menyisakan boxer hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia ingin Jinhwan yang melepaskannya. Tangannya meraih sebotol lube dan melumuri jarinya dengan lube itu.

Hanbin mengangkat jinhwan hingga berada diatasnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di kepala tempat tidur dan kembali mencumbu Jinhwan. Tangannya bergerak aktif di bagian bahaw milik Jinhwan. Berusaha memasukkan satu jari miliknya.

"Ngghhhh!" Jinhwan mengerang tertahan, begitu juga Hanbin.

Jinhwan menari narikan jarinya di dada, nipple bahkan abs Hanbin membuat ia maupun Hanbin terpuaskan. Hanbin menambahkan jaarinya dan dengan sengaja menyenggol titik kenikmatan Jinhwan.

"aaahh!" dan melepaskan jarinya. Ia dapat mendengar Jinhwan mendesah kecewa.

"tenang saja... gantikan jariku dengan milikku.."

Jinhwan mungkin sudah tertelan nafsu sama seperti hanbin. Membuat ia menggerling nakal dan dengan erotisnya menggesekkan bokongnya menggoda little hanbin yang masih terbungkus dibawah sana.

"aahh... Jinanie.. jangan menggodaku.." tegur hanbin. Jinhwan terkekeh dan melepaskan boxer Hanbin.

Perlahan namun pasti Jinhwan memasukkan milik hanbin kedalam miliknya.

"AKHH!"

Hanbin membalik keadaan membiarkan Jinhwan dibawahnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menikmati remasan rektum jinhwan di miliknya.

"Haanbinhh!"

"dimana sayang?"

"ahhh.. aahhh... yaah.. disitu!"

Hanbin langsung saja menggerakkan pinggulnya menyentuh titik itu berkali kali.

Hanbin merasa jinhwan sudah dekat sama sepertinya ia mempercepat kegiatannya dan hingga lenguhan lega itu terdengar bersamaan. Cairan jinhwan tumpah meluber di perutnya sedangkan miliknya bersemayam indah di dalam Jinhwan. hanbin membaringkan dirinya di samping jinhwan .

Matanya menerawang apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, dimana ia sering menyakiti malaikatnya. Malaikat yang begitu rapuh dibalik senyum cantiknya. Hanbin menggenggam tangan Jinhwan. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"aku minta maaf pernah melukaimu bahkan jika sekarang itu menyakitkan bagimu maafkan aku.. aku akan berusaha, mengulangi semuanya dari awal dan mengembalikan sekian banyak tangisan yang pernah kau keluarkan dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan.." hanbin menatap Jinhwan yng tersenyum hangat.

"tidak perlu.. cukup mengatakan au mencintaiku setiap hari aku sudah bahagia.. tidak perlu malu.. kita akan menjalani ini sama sama.." jinhwan lagi lagi tersenyum dan memainkan jarinya di dada bidang hanbin.

"maafkan aku.. atas semua yang sudah kuperbuat"

"permintaan maaf selalu diterima.." Hanbin memeluknya erat seakan takut jinhwan akan hilang darinya lagi.

"terkadang aku bungung kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk sesempuna dirimu.." Jinhwan merona hanbin menggobalinya.

"tidak perlu menggodaku.. ayo tidur.."

'kau yakin ingin tidur? Aku ingin melanjutkannya.."

"kyaahh! Hanbiinhhh~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Eommaaa..." Donghyuk memeluk Jinhwan disusul dengan Chanwoo

"aigooyaakk.. eomma sangat merindukan kalian berdua..." ujar Jinhwan.

"kami pikir kami tidak akan lolos.. huhkk.. ternyata jinhyeong hyung dan hongseok hyung yang tidak lolos.." Chanwoo cemberut.

"sudahlah.. kajja makan siang.. perjalanan kalian jauh.. ayoo.." jinhwan mengajak mereka ke meja makan.

"dan tebak siapa yang sudah berbaikan huh?" Junhoe menyindir hanbin yang menempel dibelakang jinhwan.

"seharusnya kau memberi kami selamat Go bukan mengejek,.." jejar hanbin.

"jadi masakan sebanyak ini dalam rangka apa? Kembalinya kami atau kembalinya hubungan kalian?" Yunhyeong ikut ikutan.

"mungkin kedua duanya.." bobby sudah duduk santai sambil memakan makanannya.

"mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau juga duduk dan makan hanbin sebelum aku memukulmu." Jinhwan menegur

"kalau dengan bibirmu tidak apa apa..."

"mati kau Kim!"

"hahahahaha"

.

.

Dan inilah akhir dari ff ini.

.

.

.

.

**JUST SAY I LOVE YOU. END!:)**

.

Pyongg~~


End file.
